


Blue (A 2D Love Story)

by Mckenner



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Cute, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Smut, cute af, highschool, so fluffy holy shit, teenangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckenner/pseuds/Mckenner
Summary: Charla has been going to a private girls school for years. But now she's finally starting school at St. Wilfred's where she meets the quirky and slightly strange Stuart Pot.





	1. Chapter 1

After having spent years in a private girl school. Charla Graceland had convinced her parents to finally allow her to attend a co-Ed school. St. Wilfred high school. The year was 1996 and Charla would be going into her senior year. 

She looked herself over in the mirror. This new uniform of hers was actually quite nice. A white button down long sleeve shirt, a thick cotton navy blue sweater vest with white trimming, along with a pleated tan and blue plaid skirt, a necktie that matched her skirt and black socks that came just above her knee coupled with white loafers.

Now, what to put in her hair? Charla had always been partial to hair accessories. She had quite a large array of ribbons, barettes, head bands, you name it. She thought over her choices carefully before deciding on her lucky hair clip. This one always seemed to bring her good fortune whenever she wore it. She figured she could use all the luck she could get for today. 

She grabbed the front pieces of her wavy curly brown hair and clipped them in the back. Now she was ready. 

She ran downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was serving breakfast. She took a seat in between her father and younger sister where her plate was already waiting for her.

Lizzie would be going into her freshman year and would also be attending St. Wilfred High. 

"Finish ya breakfast girls. It's a good ways walk to that new school of yours." Their father said, not looking up from his newspaper. 

"It's not that much further than the old school, Daddy." Charla replied as she cut her eggs. Her mother set down a glass of orange juice in front of her. "Ah. Thanks, Mum." She said as she scarfed down a bite of egg and bacon before chugging down some of the oj. 

Her mother only half smiled. She was the most apprehensive of letting the two attend this new school. "Now you know to stick to the path we talked about. No short cuts through any back streets understand?" She lectured. 

"Yes, Mum." Lizzie answered.

"And you know to be home by 5 o' clock. No later." She added. 

"Yes, Mum." Lizzie repeated.

"And if you get lost, stop at a store and ask to use the tellie. Just in case, I wrote our phone number down for you. It's in the front pocket of your-"

"For Christ's sake, Angela they will be fine. Stop worrying, they're teenagers. Not children anymore. Charlotte is 17 bloody years old." Their father gruffed irritably. 

Their mother bit her lip. "Right..." 

Charla wolfed down the last of her breakfast before standing from the table. "We'll be alright. Don't worry, Mum." She assured as she grabbed her bag and walked to the front door. 

"Goodbye, Mum. Goodbye, Daddy." She heard Lizzie say. 

"Have a good day, Elizabeth." She heard her mother say before Lizzie followed her out. 

The walk was quiet between the two. Both of them nervous to a degree. Until Lizzie decided to break the silence. "So do you think there will be any cute boys here?" Lizzie queried. 

Charla glanced at her for a moment before continuing to look ahead. "Maybe. It's a pretty big school so I would imagine there would at least be one." Charla responded nonchalantly. Lizzie's eyes lit up and she giggled girlishly at the thought of it. 

The two siblings did not look very similar to one another. Lizzie favored their mother, who had honey blonde hair with crystal blue eyes. While Charla more closely resembled their father with his dark brown hair. However, where ever she got her bright green eyes was a bit of a mystery. Though, the two were both rather short and shared the same facial structure and the same pale complexion that was akin to their mother. But regardless of any of it, the two were actually rather close. 

They arrived at the school with a decent amount of time to spare. "You go on ahead, I'd like to stay out here for a bit." Charla informed her sister who only nodded before going on her way. The eldest of the two stealthily slid off to the side of the school to what seemed to be the smoking area. 

Keeping her habit a secret from her family was quite the challenge. While many teens her age smoked, it was not accepted by her parents. She also knew that Lizzie looked up to her in a way. As most younger siblings do their older siblings. She didn't want her to think that it was ok to smoke just because she did. Besides, Charla wasn't exactly proud of this nasty habit of hers. She had picked it up from the girls at her old school. That school had not exactly been as good and well to do like most people thought. Including her parents.

The brunette hastily dug through her bag. She had found her lighter, now for the actual cigarettes. She dug and dug but they were no where. 'No no no! Where the fuck are those bloody things?! Haven't had a smoke in three days now! Come on!' She cursed mentally to herself. "Fucking hell..." She whispered to herself as the reality set in. 

"Nee' a drag?" Came a voice. She looked up from her bag to be met by a very tall and lanky looking boy. He had blue hair that was combed over to cover almost half of his face. His eyes were blue to match his hair. The longer she stared at him he slowly cocked an eyebrow questioningly at her. 

"Uh...yes actually." She answered as she gently took the cigarette he had been trying to hand her. Charla's experience with boys was little to none. So this whole encounter was rather out of her element. 

"Do yew have a ligh'?" He asked. 

"I do." She answered before handing her lighter to him. There was a silence between the two before he spoke again.

"So are yew new or something?" Charla looked up at the boy who seemed to tower over her. "I jus' don' think I seen ya 'round befo' is all..." He added a little awkwardly.

"I am new." She informed. "I'm from St. Annes prep school." She went on.

"That catholic school fa' girls?"

"That's the one." She replied.

Another silence filled the air. "So uh...would you happen to know where Mr. Barnaby's class is?" She asked. 

"Yeh. Izzat your homeroom?" He asked, to which Charla nodded in response. "Mine too. I can show yew tha way." He told her. Just then the bell sounded. 

The boy dropped his cigarette to the ground and quickly stepped on it putting it out. He looked over to the shorter girl beside him and nodded to signal that she follow him.

The two made it to the classroom just as the next bell sounded signaling class was in session. 

Charla took her seat a few rows down from the front. While the boy from the smoke pit took a seat next to her a row over from her. 

Charla patiently listened to the instructor give the average mundane teacher introduction. And he began calling roll. But to her horror, he was including people's middle names. Charla's anxiety skyrocketed. This was the last thing she needed. The kids would make fun of her for sure. 

"Robert John Franklin?" Called out the teacher.

"Here." Responded the student.

This had to be it.

"Er...Charlotte Penelope Annalisa Brietta Victoria Graceland?"

Charla slowly raised her hand. "Here." She tried to say firmly but failed.

"Right. Moving on." Replied the teacher as he went on with the rest of roll call.

Charla felt her face heat up as she heard the snickers from all over the room. 

"Who has that many names? Is she the queen of England or something?" She heard a girl snide. 

Charla hung her head in embarrassment. Clenching her teeth she gripped at the fabric of her skirt until her knuckles were white. Was going to a co-Ed school a mistake? Should she have just stayed at St. Annes? 

"Stuart Harold Pot?" 

" 'ere." Cracked a familiar voice.

Charla peeked from behind her chocolate colored locks to see the boy from earlier. She hadn't quite noticed earlier how...attractive he was. 

She sat up a bit more to get better sight of him and yes, he was rather good looking. He had a bored expression on his face as he idly tapped his fingers on his desk. Strangely, his hair color appeared to be...natural looking?

She quickly faced straight again though. Careful not to let him catch her staring at him. 

Class was soon over and the rest of the day went by pretty quickly. But as it turned out, she had a couple other classes with this same mysterious "Stuart Pot" boy. 

On their way back home, Lizzie was going on and on and on about how exciting her day had been while her sister quietly listened. Being the happy and outgoing extrovert that she was, Lizzie had always been able to make fast friends with anyone. 

The wind was blowing viciously, whipping the Charla's hair all about when she realized it, her hair clip was gone. Her hands flew to the back of her head frantically looking for it. "No. No! My hair clip is gone!" She cried out. 

Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks. "What? Are you sure you wore it today?" She asked.

"Yes!" Charla exclaimed as she ripped open her satchel looking desperately for the clip. 

"Did you take it out for gym class? Maybe you left it in your locker." Lizzie offered. 

"No, no, I specifically remember putting it back in after." Charla grunted as she continued rifling through the bag before realization sunk in. "It's gone..." She whispered. Lizzie frowned and averted her gaze to the ground.

When suddenly Charla felt a small tap on her shoulder. She jumped slightly before turning to face them to find that it was the same blue haired boy from earlier. "Sorry, didn't mean ta' give ya a scare but...I think this is yours." He said holding out the missing hair clip. 

"Oh uh..." She blushed, her heartbeat racing before her mind clicked to what was happening. "Oh! Right, yes I was actually just looking for this. Thank you." She said as she took it from him. But not before her pinky accidentally grazed his fingers. Making her blush even worse. "Well uh, right. See you tomorrow then." Her gaze glued to the floor as she turned to walk away. Lizzie sat dumbfounded at the scene for a moment before chasing after her older sister. 

"Charla, who was that??? Is he a boy from your class?? He's so tall!" Lizzie shouted for the world to hear. 

"Lizzie, shut up! He can probably still hear you!" Charla growled in a whisper. 

"But I want to know!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Stuart Pot awoke to his alarm sounding. Signalling the start of another day at school. He groaned as he rolled over to shut it off. He slowly sat up in bed and stayed that way for a good while before slowly pulling his long gangly legs to the side of the bed to stand. 

Clad in nothing but his underwear he staggered into the bathroom. He went on with his normal morning routine before making it to the kitchen where his dad was. Stuart didn't say anything as he grabbed his neck tie that he had left on the kitchen table the night before. As he was tying it around his neck his father finally noticed him standing there. "Ah, good morning, Stuart." He greeted.

To which his son sleepily nodded. " 'ello, Dad." The two didn't say anything else as they went about their business. His father knowing well his son was not a morning person in the slightest. 

Stuart turned and made his way to the front door. "Bye, Dad." He said before setting a foot outside only to see his mother tiredly dragging up the walkway. Another night shift at the hospital. While he was never very talkative for this early in the morning he made the single exception for his dear old mum who he never got to see too often. " 'Ello, mum." He said.

She stopped before him and softly smiled up at him. " 'Ello, darling. How are the migraines?"

"Fine." He answered with a yawn.

"Did you take your medicine this morning?" 

"Yes, mum." 

"Good. Oh, hold still you have something on your shirt." She said as she pulled a bit of lint off his shoulder. The two sat and smiled sleepily at each other for a moment before his mother went on again. "Right then. Off to school with you then." She said. 

Stuart nodded and quickly landed a small peck atop his mother's head before walking on. "Bye, mum." He said.

Stuart was undoubtedly a mama's boy. Unshamefully so.

His walk to school went as normal, boring, and spent alone. That was until he rounded a corner to see that same girl from yesterday walking a good ways ahead of him to the school. 

Charla was her name. 

And it appeared that same girl who was with her yesterday was by her side once again. He got the feeling they were sisters. Though he wasn't sure. The two didn't look very alike. But in some ways they did. The two had clearly differing hair and eye coloring. This other girl was more slender and thin framed while Charla well...was thicker. Though they both had the same pale complexion and delicate features. And they were both rather short. Though Stuart supposed everyone was short in comparison to him, but those two especially. 

He carried on with his walk, slouched over, hands in his pockets, silently watching them. Occasionally glancing down at the blue lighter he had accidentally stolen from the brunette the day before. He planned to give it back to her at some point today. Whenever the time felt right he supposed. 

Even at his walking pace, he was quickly gaining up on the two females, now about 30 feet away thanks to his mile long legs. Now that he was closer he had better sight of them. He curiously analyzed the two, however his focus was mostly on Charla. He watched as her long hair flowed with the light breeze that was blowing. Soon moving down to her backpack that had lots of pins and patches and key chains hanging from it. But soon his gaze was snagged on Charlas behind. How had he not noticed that before?! His eyes continued to widen until they were the size of saucers as he watched her skirt swish and sway over it with each step, almost teasingly. 

His cheeks felt to be a thousand degrees now. He stared straight up at the sky so no one could see how cherry red he was. But in moments he harshly collided with a telephone pole, sending him flying back down to the ground with a loud "oof."

He glanced up to see if they had seen which greatly to his dismay both of them had stopped to turn back and look at him. If he thought his blush was bad before, now he felt like he'd faint. The blonde appeared to be giggling innocently at his fall while Charla just stared at him seriously. A slight look of concern on her face. "Are you ok??" The blonde asked. 

"Y-y-yeh!" He called back shookenly. Charla nodded before carrying on with the walk with the other girl following. 

Stuart felt like he might just die. 

Nonetheless Stuart made it to school and things went along smoothly enough. He would often be fumbling the lighter in his fingers as he watched Charla. Waiting for the right moment. But it just never seemed right. 

Soon it was time for gym. He didn't really enjoy sports or anything of the sort, but he was decent at them. Especially anything with running. 

The boys locker room was hot, sweaty, and loud. Like always. They were all changing back into their clothes to go back to class. His friends were all horsing around and cracking fun at each other. Stuart was keeping to himself however. Quietly getting dressed in his corner. Until they caught his attention. 

"Thomas, you seen the new girl?" Said one. 

"That one bird with 10 different names and the huge ass?" Chimed Thomas. 

"Yeh, that one. I seen't her 'round. She does have a shapely bum don't she?" Cackled another boy. 

"I don't much like thick girls like her. They have to be skinny. Like Debbie Howard. God the things I'd do to her..."

"Well that's all you. I much rather like to have that cushion for the pushin'. Ahah~" 

Stuart quickly finished putting the last of his clothes on and walked out into the hallway. So the other guys had noticed it too. 

And as he walked he spotted Charla at her locker. Now would be the time. He felt it in his gut. A slight blush threatened to creep onto his face but he urged it away as he neared her. 

"Uh, 'ello." He tried to say in the firmest tone he could muster. 

Charla peeked a single green eye out from behind her locker door and Stuart suddenly felt slightly weak in the knees for some reason. She quickly grabbed something out of the locker before closing it shut behind her. "Hello." She said calmly with an air of questioning. 

"Well I...I too' your light yestaday by accident, 'ere you go." He said before trying to stealthily hand her the lighter. 

Her eyes lit up in realization at the sight of it. "Oh there it is, I was wondering where it went!" She quietly exclaimed laughing lightly at herself. She gingerly took the lighter from his grasp. "Seems like you're always returning something of mine doesn't it?" She chuckled softly. 

"Oh no, I don' mind." He said with a small nervous smile. 

Charla nodded with a laugh at him before staring down to the lighter she held. "I love the color blue." She said to no one in particular it seemed. But Stuart suddenly felt a flush of butterflies in his belly at her statement. His eyes widened with a spark of intrigue as she suddenly looked up to meet his gaze. But they both quickly looked away. Stuart stood there awkwardly in silence. Too nervous to say anything else to that. 

"Well. I suppose I'd better get to class then. Stuart? Was it?" She asked in a gentle tone. 

"Uh, yeh. Stuart Pot. And your name was?" He asked, knowing good and well what her name was but he asked anyway. 

"Charla Graceland." She said with a small smile. And Stuart felt the impulse to return it. 

"I see you 'round I s'ppose then." He said with a nod before walking off. 

To Stuart, today had strangely felt to be special.


	3. Chapter 3

Today had been like any other day of school. Charla was adapting to this new school very well. She had lots of friends apparently. With all the girls in her class. They were nice and she kind of liked their company but sometimes they were just too much for her. So today for lunch she had decided to retreat to the library for a secret getaway. 

The library at this school was quite nice. The tables were well spaced out from each other. Unlike the lunch room where it felt like everyone was breathing down each others necks. 

Charla slowly pulled out her lunch bag and soon pulled all of its contents out. Chicken salad sandwich, with chips, pudding, and a juice box. 

Just as she was about to dig into her sandwich she noticed someone had walked up to her table. 

"Yew mind if I sat 'ere with you?" Came a voice. 

Charla looked up to see that boy, Stuart. She hadn't talked to him since he had returned that lighter to her a week ago. She quickly shook her head. "No. That's fine." She said shyly. 

He took a seat in the chair opposite of her. There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke. "Sorry...I had an accident when I was a kid. Fell on me head, and eva' since then I've 'ad these killa' migraines. That lunch room was just too loud for me t'day. And I didn't much want to sit by myself so..."

Charla shook her head chuckling faintly. "It's alright. I'm actually here to get away from the crowd myself." There was another quiet pause but Charla actually decided to break it this time.

"So...you said you had an accident as a kid. What happened to you?" She piped. 

"Well, I was ousside with my best mates one day, and I climbed to the very top of this tree we was playin' in. Damn branch broke from unda' me and I landed on me head." 

"Oh my god." Charla said with concern before popping a chip into her mouth. 

"Yeh, all me hair fell out afta' that. Grew back in blue." 

"Wait, you mean that color really is natural? Are you joking with me? I was wondering why they would allow you to have that." 

"No not at all. It's tha truth. I hav tried ta dye it back but the blue always bleaches back through."

"Wow...how odd. Can't say I've ever heard anything like it." She giggled softly. 

Stuart felt his face flush from embarrassment but that soon faded just as quickly as it formed with what she said next. 

"I feel like it suits you well." 

Stuart felt his stomach do a flip. "Yew think so? A lot of people look at me funny cause of et." 

"I think you're actually quite lucky. I'd like to have hair like that. Blue really is such a lovely color." She quietly rambled.

Stuart couldn't help but feel himself light up at her remark. But his stomach let out a loud growl taking them both out of it. 

"So where's your lunch?" She asked him.

"Oh, I don' have any. Didn't feel like making myself nuthin' this morning." 

Charla frowned before looking at her pudding pack. She didn't hesitate in sliding it over to him along with the spoon she had for it. "Take my pudding then." She told him. 

"What? No, I couldn't take this from yew." He said trying to hand it back to her. 

Charla made no move to take it from him. "No. You need to eat, you're obviously hungry." She told him.

"I am not." He protested. 

"I heard your stomach. I'm not taking it back Stuart. You'd do best to just eat it." She laughed. 

Feeling defeated and unbelievably hungry, he reluctantly gave up and started eating it. 

Charla grinned in triumph at her victory and the two continued to eat in a comfortable silence. 

Once he finished his pudding he glanced around to make sure no one was around before whipping out this small prescription bottle from his bag. "I'd betta take some befo' someone comes around." He said more to himself than anyone.

"Are those...Loratabs??" Charla asked in a whisper.

In a flash he had popped one out and into his mouth which he quickly swallowed.

"Yeh. My mum is a nurse so she gets me pills for me head all tha time. Don' tell anyone I tol' you that though." He said in a hushed tone. 

She shook her head. "I'd never tell." She assured. 

As soon as the words left her mouth the bell for the next class sounded. "Well, guess I'd better get going." She said before throwing her trash away. As she packed her bag back up she caught sight of Stuart nodding to her before he walked out. 

Funny thing was, what originally had been meant to be a once in awhile thing had turned into the nicest lunch she had had yet at this school. She would have to come here more often now.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now a month and a half into the new school year. Charla and Stuart had started to sit in the library together for lunch almost every day. And they had even started to sit with each other sometimes in a few of their classes. 

Today happened to be one of those days they decided to sit together in math. Their teacher was handing out test grades back to all the students. 

Charla let out a sigh of satisfaction at her score of an "A." Nothing out of the ordinary. Charla had always been an excellent student. 

"What did you get?" She asked optimistically. 

Stuart only glanced over at her before sliding his test to her. "All you did was write your name?" She asked in a stun.

"An' the date." He added matter of factly.  

"Stuart...are you not understanding the material?" She asked seriously. Her brows knit in concern. 

"Oh...I neva' know wats goin' on. I've always hated school." He said with a shrug.

Yeah, cause he's too daft to learn anything! Aren't that right, eh Stu-Pot?" Cackled a boy sitting near them.

Stuart grit his teeth in frustration but he kept his mouth shut.

Charla rolled her eyes in disgust at the comment."Oh sod off, Trevor." She spat.

"Don't listen to him." She told the bluenette beside her.

Stuart smiled. "I know dat. Everyone hates dat kid." 

Charla giggled at this. The thing with her and Stuart was, they were both very liked by most of their peers and Stuart was even what you could say "popular." But they were still somehow very different from every one and therefore still slightly outcasted in a way. But they didn't mind. The both of them didn't much care for them any how and the two often enjoyed poking fun at the others together. 

Charla frowned deeply at the problem at hand. She bit her lip in thought for a while before carefully speaking again. "Would you like it if I helped you study? Like...after school?" She said slowly. 

Stuart cocked one of his thick, dark eyebrows in surprise. No one had ever really offered to sit down and try with him like that before. The idea took him aback but the prospect of being around this new friend of his outside of school intrigued him. "If you're sure yew wan' to." 

Charla nodded. "I can't really bring you to my house...my parents would flip. We'll have to go to your house. If that's alright." She told him.

"Yeh. That will be fine. Would you wanna meet out in fron' of tha school?" He asked to which she nodded. 

Just then the bell for the next class rang. 

"See you afta' school." He said before leaving. 

 

Charla stood just outside the front gates of the school waiting patiently for Stuart to come along. 

"Charla!" 

She felt her heart stop for a brief second as she whipped around to face who she had believed to be Stuart, but instead she was greeted by the sight of her younger sister. "Charla, what are you waiting here for?" Lizzie went on.

"Oh, I was actually kind of wanting to run into you before I left. Would you be ok walking home by yourself today? I was wanting to study with a friend of mine today." She asked seriously.

Lizzie's face scrunched in confusion. "A friend? Who are you talking abo....you mean that tall boy with the blue hair don't you?!" She exclaimed eagerly.

Charla flew a hand to her sister's mouth. "Shhhhhh!!" She said glancing around nervously. But thankfully no one was paying attention to them. She sighed as she pulled her hand away.

"Ok yes. Please just tell Daddy and Mum I'm with some girl from school though..." She pleaded.

Lizzie paused for a moment before a sly smile spread itself across her features. "Alright I will. If you let me come with you!" 

Charla's eyes widened in shock. "What?! No!" She said defiantly.

"Fine. Then I'm telling!" She said making a quick turn of her heel which Charla was quick to grab ahold of her shoulder, spinning her back around. 

"Wait! Fine, you can come. As long as you promise not to tell." She reasoned, to which Lizzie grinned.

This was strange for Lizzie. She was never quite this ridiculous. "Why do you even want to go? Don't you have something better to do?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. 

Lizzie laughed at her sister's irritation. "I just would like to meet your friend, is that really so bad?" 

The brunette huffed in annoyance.

"You know everyone thinks you two are dating. Is that true, is he really your boyfr-" 

"No, he is not my boyfriend." Charla interjected sternly.

"Oh really? Why not? I don't think he's bad looking. I think you two could actually look nice toge-" 

"Shut up, he's walking this way." Charla quietly hissed. 

"Oh, right." Lizzie giggled in a whisper.

"Ello, Charla, and uh..." Stuart trailed off as he caught sight of Lizzie.

"Stuart, this is my sister, Lizzie. She's uh... going to be tagging along with us apparently. I hope that's ok." She said in slight embarrassment. 

"Oh, that's alrigh'! 'Ello!" He said with a wave to the younger blonde. 

"Hello.~" Lizzie mused with a giggle. 

The three of them began making their way to Stuart's house with Lizzie talking 90 miles per second. After about a 20 or so minute walk the trio had made it to their destination. "Oh this is where you live?? This isn't very far from our house at all!" Lizzie chirped as Stuart unlocked the front door to his house. 

"Well uh...'ere we are. Make yerselves at home I guess." He stated awkwardly.

"Oh, what a nice house!" Lizzie sang as she seemed to float inside. 

"Your sista' sure is a lively one ain't she?" The bluenette laughed faintly. 

"If by lively you mean annoying, then yes." Charla snubbed.

"So where are we studying at, Stuart??" Lizzie called from the living room. 

"Eh...livin' room is fine I guess." He said as the two followed the blonde into said room where he was quick to plop down on the couch.

"Uh, is there a phone here we could use to call our mum?" Charla asked.

"Yeh, there's one on the wall in the kitchen." He said as he pointed in the direction of it. 

Lizzie was quick to spring up from her spot she took on the loveseat. "I'll call Mum." She said as she walked towards the kitchen. 

Charla slowly took a seat on the opposite end of the couch from 2D. "Sorry. Our parents are...pretty weird about us being around boys. I had to beg them for a year to let us go to St.Wilfred's." She explained.

"Oh, it's no problem. My parents don' really care what I do. They're neva' around." He said to which Charla nodded.

"So uh..." She started in a hushed tone, making Stuart look back over to her. "I'm really sorry about bringing Lizzie. Especially so last minute. She basically blackmailed me into letting her come." She finished. Her cheeks rosy with embarrassment. 

Stuart smiled. "Oh tha's alrigh'! Don't worry about it. It's ok, really. I like 'er." He assured.

"You sure..?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeh! Positive!" 

Charla couldn't help but grin widely at him. Lizzie came walking back in moments later. "Alright, she believed me." Lizzie said proudly as she took a seat at the large coffee table that sat in front of the couch. 

"Well, this actually works out because Lizzie is bad at math too." Charla concluded as she started pulling supplies out of her backpack. To which her sister stuck her tongue out at her before following suit instinctively. 

Stuart however was a little lost at first so he copied the other two. Notebook, pencil, calculator, book...

Study time went on with Charla doing most of the teaching. However at some points it was Lizzie teaching Stuart how to do something. He had been nervous about doing this with the two of them but at the end he hadn't felt embarrassed or even stupid in the slightest. They were both good teachers who truly tried to help him learn rather than belittle him like most people did. 

Before they knew it two and a half hours had passed them by. And Charla and Lizzie knew that it was time to start heading home. "I'm gonna use the lou and then we can go." The small blonde said before heading down the hall. 

The two left on the couch slowly turned to each other. Both of them smiling awkwardly. "You did good. You're actually a good learner if you try." Charla laughed. 

"Thank yew." He said shyly. "Do yew nee' me ta walk yew both back home?"

"Oh no that's alright. Our house is only about a 3 minute walk from here, we'll be fine." She said with a nod as her sister came out.

"I'll see you at school." She said before turning to leave out the front with her sibling. "Goodbye, Stuart! It was nice meeting you!" Lizzie called back before the door slammed shut.

"Bye..." He said in a whisper as he sat in his seat still processing what had happened. The seemingly standoffish pretty girl from his class had just come to his house. And it had been her idea. What a day it had been.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since their first study group, the trio had decided to meet up every Tuesday and Thursday at Stuart's house for study group. Stuart didn't much care for the learning. However he did enjoy spending time with this new friend of his. Charla. And even her sister was kind of starting to grow on him. Today Charla had decided to ride the city bus to a new music store she had heard opened in town. She had been saving up her allowance to go out and buy herself something nice. But what was most exciting, she had convinced her parents to let her go without her pesky little sister as an escort. "Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium." The sign read. Charla could already see the rows and rows of cds, instruments, t-shirts and all kinds of music merch through the store window. She giddily opened the front door and stepped inside. Music had to be Charla's favoritest thing in the world. Her thirst for new sound never seemed to be quenched. It was one of the only things she felt gave her true joy. She stood at the front door, her mouth agape at the view. The store window did not do this place justice. This place was huge! She snapped out of starstruck state, nearly running to scour the shelves. This was sheer bliss. She felt she could stay here for an eternity. What to get? What to get? After much thorough decision making she finally had her small bunch of CDs she was going to purchase. She walked up to the register and set them down on the counter, patiently waiting to be met with an employee to ring her out. She couldn't help but let her gaze wander out over the store. The song "You Are Not Alone" by Michael Jackson played softly over the speakers of the store and Charla soon found herself slowly swaying to the song. And soon after singing to it in a light whisper. "Fancy seein' yew 'ere." Came a voice. Charla snapped her head around quick as lightning. Her bright green orbs meeting Stuart's baby blue ones. A small, slightly smug smile tugged at the corner of his lips. The color drained from her face, had he been listening to her? "St-stuart?! What are you doing here?" "Well, I work 'ere, luv." He answered innocently. "Oh..." Charla trailed off as she caught sight of his uniform. Wait, did he just call her "luv?" "Alrigh' what do we hav 'ere?" He mumbled to himself as he took her small stack of CDs. Charla felt herself break into a small sweat. Having her innermost music tastes out in the open made her feel just a tad bit vulnerable. "The Cure, Stone Roses, Culture Club, Talking Heads, Ramones, and...The Human League." He stayed quiet for a long moment, looking over all of them. Charla felt a knot of anxiety building up in her gut from the silence. "The Human League is my most favorite band don' ya know. You mus' really hav a diverse taste to have all o' these." Charla felt her heart throb. "I LOVE The Human League!" She exclaimed excitedly. Stuart's eyes lit up. "Yeh? I been listenin' to them eva' since I was jus' a kid. We got this album right 'ere on vinyl right ova' there." He said pointing to a section of the store. "Oh. I'd love to have a vinyl collection. But I don't have a record player." She said sadly. Stuart thought over her words carefully as he was bagging up her CDs. "I have one at me house...I'm supposed to be gettin' off work in about a half hour. Would yew wan' to come by my house and see my record collection?" Charla blinked in surprise. "Really?" Stuart felt himself growing a small shade of pink. "Well uh, dat is if yew don' mind waiting on me. If you have somewhere to be I unda-" "I'd love to." She smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "I'll be around here somewhere. Just come find me when you're off." She said as she grabbed her bag before lightly skipping off. Stuart watched her leave, blushing as he did so. This was his first time seeing her in regular clothes rather than a uniform. And domething about her pigtail braids she was wearing today made him feel hot. It was something he could get used to indeed. About a half hour later, like Stuart said he was released from his shift and he went to find Charla. It only took him a few minutes to do so and the two were off to his house. Stuart led Charla up the stairs to his room. "Sorry, it uh, is a bit messy." He said, smiling sheepishly at her as he opened the door. Messy was an understatement. This room looked as if a tornado had come through. Quite literally. Charla couldn't tell when the last time this room had been picked up some. It could have been safe to say never. Charla chuckled at the sight. "I don't mind. Oh! Is this it?" She exclaimed eagerly as she ran to the record player he had set up on a shelving unit, kneeling down in front of it. Stuart felt his heart stop as he caught sight of one of his many porno magazines spread out carelessly across his bed. He was a teenaged boy after all. He hastily grabbed it and threw it under his bed before Charla could notice. That was close. "I can't believe you actually have one of these." Charla thought aloud, awestruck. "It's funny. I've always wanted one of these for myself." She said, turning to see him clearing a spot on the couch. For them to both sit. "My vinyls should be in a box righ' next to yew if yew wanna loo' at my collection." He called over to her. She glanced over and sure enough there was a box. She giddily flipped through them. Seeing quite a few albums she liked. But she eventually decided on good ol' Human League. She stood up to see Stuart sitting on the couch. "Do yew like video games?" He asked as he turned on the tv that sat right in front of his couch. "I do! Do you have any?" She said before taking a seat on the couch beside him. "Yeh, I got tha newest Mortal Kombat." He said with a grin before popping said game into the console. As they began to play Charla asked him. "So how long have you been working at that music place?" "Eh, I started there when they opened. So 'bout three months. Yeh somethin' like dat." He answered. "I been meanin' to ask yew..." He started in a strangely serious tone. Charla glanced over at him briefly taking her attention away from the game. "Yeah?" She said. "How come yew got so many names?" Charla busted out laughing at the very common question she often received. As her laughter subsided she gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Why don't you ask my Mum and Dad?" She joked. "Does your sista' have tha' many names too?" He ventured. "Yep. Elizabeth Gabriella Jillian Allison Graceland. Or something like that." She concluded. "I hate my name. Stuart Pot. Everyone just calls me Stu-Pot." Growled the bluenette. Charla turned to look over at him for a moment. A smile creeping on her features again. "I like your name. You seem like a Stuart." She giggled. "That a goo' thing?" He asked curiously. She laughed more. "I'd say so. Yes." Thirteen rounds in and the two were still playing. Charla having won nine out of the thirteen. "You're pretty goo' at this." Stuart said as he continued to rapidly press buttons. "Thanks. I used to play games like these all the time with my....." Charla slowly said just as Stuart knocked her out in the game. Stuart sat waiting for Charla to press ok for the next round but she didn't. He slowly turned to look at her. An unreadable expression on her face as she stared into nothing. Wherever she was, it certainly wasn't here. "Charla..?" This brought her back to the present. A fake smile that looked more like a grimace plastered on her face. "I should really get on my way home." She informed, standing up from the couch. "Oh, uh, alrigh' then." He said, setting down his controller. "This was fun. Thanks for having me over." She said. Her smile appearing more realistic, though the sad glint in her eyes remained. "I'll see you later." She said as she walked out his room. "See you..." He called out to her. That was odd. They were having so much fun. Or so it seemed. Did he say something wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since their encounter at the music store, Charla and Stuart had started hanging out after school at Stuarts home. And Lizzie had since stopped coming along as often, she now was busy with her own group of friends. Charla and Stuart didn't mind her absence much though. They mostly spent their time together listening to music, playing video games, and occasionally studying. (Due to Charla's insistence.)

The two were growing to be rather close. Charla often found that she and Stuart never ran out of things to talk about, while at the same time, they could both enjoy a comfortable silence together. They were glued at the hip it seemed.

But today was it. The day that Charla was going to tell her parents about Stuart. She hated having to always lie and hide his whole existence from them. She deemed it to be highly unnecessary. Especially with how...well, how Stuart was. The most unthreatening man on the planet. 

Her family sat at the dinner table in silence. As usual. Charla only poked at the pot roast before her. Too nervous and deep in thought on how she was going to approach the issue at hand. She knew that if it came to it Lizzie would probably help defend her if need be. But honestly, Charla wasn't sure how either of her parents would react. 

"Charlotte, are you alright dear? You haven't touched your dinner." Her mother spoke.

Charla glanced up from her meal to meet her mother's worried gaze. She nodded. "I'm fine." She muttered quietly. 

There was another long silence before their mother spoke again. "So how is school girls? Still going good?" She asked hopefully, trying her best to engage them.

It was now or never she supposed. Really was no easy way to go about this. "Yes. I have a new friend at school." She started hesitantly. 

Her mother's eyes lit up. It was rare that her eldest daughter opened up and spoke about any friends of hers. "You hear that, George? Charlotte has a friend!" She said excitedly, signalling her husband to tune in. 

Her father slightly glanced up from his dinner to his daughter. His interest actually having been peaked. 

'Way to load on the pressure, mum...' Charla thought to herself. She gulped before going on. 

"His name is Stuart." 

There was a sudden clank of a dropped spoon hitting a plate. Charla saw that it had been her mother, her mouth agape.

Lizzie had her head slightly down but Charla could still see her eyes widen in shock. 

Her father's eyes narrowed as he sat up more to look at her. She had his full attention now.

Seconds seemed like hours, as the family seemed frozen in place until finally her mother spoke. "Oh...well uh...what's this Stuart like, sweetheart?" She went on anxiously.

"He's in a lot of my classes...he's a year older than me...he plays piano...he's afraid of whales...and he's very nice..." Charla continued slowly. 

"Yeah, and he's got blue hair!" Lizzie piped up. 

Their fathers intense stare shifting over to the younger Graceland daughter. 

"Oh, so you know him as well Elizabeth?" Their mother questioned.

"Yeah. He's kind of popular at school." Lizzie stated.

"Oh, I see..." Their mother said quietly. 

Moments passed before their father stood from the table and left. 

There was silence.

"It's alright girls. Just finish your dinner. I'm glad you have a friend that you like, Charlotte." Their mother smiled weakly. 

Charla only nodded in response. She stared down at her food for what felt to be forever. The tension in the air was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. "I'm actually not hungry. I'll be in my room." She said before standing from the table to leave as well. 

She ran up the stairs to her room. She immediately threw on a CD, turning the volume up. 

She laid on her bed, staring up blankly at her ceiling. No matter how high she turned up the volume it couldn't drown out her parents screaming match they were having in their room. 

Why was it so hard to tell them anything? Ever? Why did it always have to turn into this? 

After what had felt like forever, there was a knock on the door. "Charlotte. I need to talk to you, love." Her father's voice came. 

Charla moved from her spot on her bed to turn down her radio, signalling that he come inside.

Her father stepped in shutting the door behind him. He slowly sat on the edge of the bed next to Charla.

"I will allow you to see this friend of yours." 

Charla's eyes widened in shock. She had not expected things to go quite that smoothly. 

"I just personally don't think it's best for you that you be involved with a young boy like that. They only want one thing." He went on carefully.

Charla only stared at him. 

"I just don't want you to be heartbroken, dear!" He exclaimed in a fluster.

She shook her head. "It's not like that, daddy. He's just my friend." 

He gave her a disbelieving look. Now Charla had had just about enough of this ridiculousness. 

"And so what if he was more than a friend? You can't shelter me from everything! I can make my own decisions!" She screeched.

"You watch your tone with me young lady! Have some respect for your father!" He roared back.

She snorted before looking down to the ground. She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry...I just hate it when you and mum treat me as if I'm broken because of.......what happened to me." She said in a hushed voice. 

Her father sat in silence before standing up.

"You may see the boy. But if he starts causing problems, we will put you back into St.Anne's." He said sternly before walking out. 

Charla supposed that she had won the fight. But sadly, she didn't feel like celebrating.


	7. Chapter 7

"Stuart...aheehee. Stuuuuuuart~"

The blue haired teen slowly opened his eyes to see a figure straddling him. As his vision cleared he was stunned to see it was none other than Charla. Wearing nothing but a peach colored satin night slip with sheer black thigh highs. 

He tried sitting up with a jolt. "Ch-Charla?! Wha yew doin' 'ere?! How'd yew-"

"Shhhhhhh." Charla cooed as she gently put a finger to his lips. "Shout like that and you'll wake your folks." She giggled, a devious smirk played across her lips as she withdrew her finger.

"Wha' are yew doin' 'ere?!?!" He whisper yelled.

"I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed to feel your touch." She said hungrily as she grabbed his hands, forcing him to feel her up. From her thighs up to her hips then over her waist and finally to rest on her very well endowed breasts. 

Stuart felt his whole body grow hot, his eyes as big as dinner plates. "Y-yew serious, luv???" 

She giggled as she nodded to him. "Please take me now, Stuart." She begged desperately. Her hands trailing up and down his bare chest. 

It didn't take him a second thought before springing into action. Taking her wrists to pin her down on his bed. Now he was in control. 

"Alrigh' then, luv." He whispered huskily into her ear before attacking her neck with kisses.

"Ohhhhhhh, Stuart~" She mewed.

He smirked as his hands rubbed up and down her sides for a bit before snaking their way up her dress and over her ass. And he quickly realized, she wasn't wearing any underwear. 

His hands continued to rub her over while he kept sucking on her neck, trying to give her a hickey. 

She had her arms wrapped tightly around him, her hands running through his bright azure hair. "Oh Stuart, don't stop. Pleeeease, ooooh. Stuart....Stuart..." 

 

"STUART!" 

 

The blue haired teens eyes flew open only to be met by a firm pillow to the face. 

"Get up son! Your bloody alarm clock has been goin' off for twenty minutes now!" His dad bellowed before storming out of the room. 

Stuart sat up in bed, desperately looking around his room for any trace of the brunette, but she was nowhere. He let out a deeply disappointed sigh. "Was jus' a dream." He grumbled to himself.

He went to get up from bed but stopped mid way as he realized he had a severe case of morning wood. 

"Shit..." 

 

Stuart barely made it out the door on time. He looked like hell. He hadn't had the time earlier to gel his hair since he had to take care of his...problem. 

Hopefully he hadn't missed Charla and Lizzie on their way to school. His walk with them is what got him up in the mornings.

As he rounded another street corner he caught sight of a huddle of guys in the distance. They were wearing the St. Wilfred's uniform. 

It looked like they were ganging up on someone. Oh well, must be some nerd. It'd be best not to get involved, there looked to be about five of them and only one of him. He knew it could be suicide to intervene. 

He was already trying to avoid being seen by them as he was getting ready to try to walk past. That was, until he heard a scream.

"Leave me alone!" Cried a voice. 

Stuart stopped dead in his tracks. 

Charla.

"Oh come on baby, don't be like that. We're just looking to have some fun." Cackled another familiar voice. That was Trevor from their class, he was sure of it! He could just barely see her over the others in the crowd. Trevor had her cornered against the fence that lined the street. 

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked, throwing her arm out to try to hit him but he swiftly gripped ahold of her wrist pinning it against the fence. 

"Fiesty little thing isn't she?" He joked with his gang.

"Let 'er go." Stuart demanded darkly.

The group slowly turned around to face him, all of them smirking and laughing. "Oh yeah? And what you gonna do if I don't? Huh, Stu-Pot?" Trevor snided.

The tears that had started to form in Charla's eyes pushed Stuart over the edge. In the blink of an eye he had Trevor hanging by the collar of his shirt in his grip. A switch blade pressed to his neck. 

"Cause if yew don'...I'll bleed ya like tha fuckin' pig yew are." Stuart threatened. 

"H-hey! Easy now uh, Stuart!" Trevor said shakily, immediately releasing Charla, slowly bringing his hands up. 

Stuart slowly brought him back around to face his posse of juveniles who were fearfully backing away. "If I eva' see any o' yew bastards aroun' 'er again I'll fucking kill yew." He warned. And with that he gave the beefy, greasy Trevor a shove in their direction sending him stumbling.

Within seconds the lot of them had high tailed it. 

Stuart turned to check on Charla to see her balled up in a fetal position crying hysterically, rocking back and forth. He knelt down to her. "It's ok now, luv. They're gone now." He comforted, but her sobbing droned on. "Charla, et's ok! Et's jus' me! Stuart!" 

She slowly looked up to him, her face red, her eyes a lighter and brighter shade of green from crying. "I'm sorry...I was just really scared." She whispered. 

Stuart could feel his heart break at her words. Made him wish he had done worse to them. 

"Where is Lizzie?" He asked seriously. 

"She's at home, she's sick." Charla's voice cracked, trying her best not to cry. 

"Neva' walk to and from school without me eva' again, do yew undastand?" 

"Ok..." Charla replied softly

Stuart sighed, standing up. "I'm jus' glad you're alrigh'." 

"You could have gotten yourself hurt...thank you..." Charla said sadly, taking Stuart's hand that he had extended down to her to help her up.

"Doesn' matta' as long as you're safe." 

Charla was still in disbelief over what had happened. She blinked a few times before busting out laughing. Perhaps she would have to revise her previous thoughts of him being "the most unthreatening man in the world." 

"Wha's so funny?" Stuart cocked.

"Nothing." She giggled. "Let's get to school." She said.

And the two of them continued on their route to school. Just who exactly was this Stuart Pot?


	8. Chapter 8

Like every other day, Charla and Stuart were spending their lunch together in the library. Charla had started packing an extra lunch every morning to give to Stuart once she realized that the man would never make one for himself. 

Stuart had finished his lunch already while Charla was still working on hers. He was now carving into the side of the wooden table with his switchblade. 

Charla glanced over from her meal to see what he was carving to see that it was a very very very...long...dick.

She nearly choked on her sandwich from laughing. "Why are you drawing a dick??" She whispered. 

He smiled, not taking his eyes from his "work." "I don' know. Cause et's funny?" He offered, chuckling.

Charla gave a nod of acknowledgement, still laughing. He was right. It was pretty funny. 

As she kept watching him chip away at the table, the knife itself reminded her about the incident a few days earlier when he had saved her from Trevor and his friends. 

"Stuart, I'm really worried about Trevor and the others..." She said seriously.

"Yeh? Wha' 'bout them?" He said, still not looking away from his carving.

"I'm serious. I feel like they're gonna come after you..." Charla went on. Her voice growing more adamant as she glanced around the room to make sure no one was listening.

"Well if they do, I'll be ready for 'em."

Charla grit her teeth, she was starting to grow frustrated with his lack of caring. "Can't you take this more seriously?! What if he brings more blokes with him next time?! Aren't you the least bit scared?" She tried desperately. 

Stuart finally turned to look at her. "Well wha' was I s'pposed to do? Jus' le' 'em all play grab ass with yew? Or worse?" His tone turning serious. 

Charla bit her lip, looking down at her lap. "I just wish I hadn't gotten you into this mess..." 

Stuart stared on at her. He couldn't stand the sight of her looking so sad. The truth was, he was scared. He knew that they probably would get back at him one of these days. But even so he wouldn't have changed what he did. He didn't regret it in the least.

"Well, if yew keep makin' me lunch for tha res' o' my life. I won' have minded doin' that for yew." He went on as he got up to toss his trash, trying to lighten the mood. 

A small smile crept back onto Charla's features. "Rest of your life, eh?" She joked. 

"I don' see why not. I could eat your pb&j's all me life. No one puts the perfect amount of each like yew do." He stated as he sat back down.

Charla blushed lightly. "Well thank you." 

Minutes passed before Stuart spoke again. "Charla?"

"Yes, Stuart?" She mocked playfully as she started grabbing her own trash. 

"Have yew eva' smoked pot befo'?"

Charla twitched before looking at him to see if he truly was serious. He was. She laughed. "No, actually." 

"Would you wan' to?" He followed up. 

Charla turned to look at him once again to see if he was serious. He was. 

"Stuart!" She continued to laugh.

"Yeh?" He asked, now getting a little confused.

"I didn't know you smoked." 

"Well they don' call me Stu-POT for nothing." He joked, though the question still remained.

Charla mulled it over carefully in her head before finally answering. "Yeah. Why not. There's always a first time for everything." She said with a nod.

Stuart grinned from ear to ear. "We'll smoke at my house afta' school then. I can' wait. I'm gonna smoke you out, luv." 

"Aha! I must say, I'm pretty excited myself." She said giddily. 

Charla had grown used to him calling her "luv." She had learned that he called almost everyone that. Besides, she kind of liked it when he did. Even if he said it to everyone, it still made her feel special.

Just then the bell rang. 

"I'll meet yew in tha usual place then. See yew later." He said as he walked out. 

 

Stuart all but busted his front door down when they arrived at his house. The two eager teenagers bounded up the stairs and to his room. Charla giggling girlishly the whole way. 

Stuart pulled out a shoe box from underneath his bed containing all of his smoking devices. As he got it ready Charla was going through his records. Trying to decide what music might be best for this until finally she decided on one of his Augustus Pablo albums.

"Oh nice choice, luv." Stuart called back to her as soon as he heard the first note.

The brunette waited patiently on the couch for her friend, swaying slightly to the beat.

"Alrigh'! 'Ere we go." He said as he sat down beside her. A rolled joint in his hand. Smiling, he put it to his lips, lighting it, then inhaled deeply. He held it all in for a minute before blowing it out as he held it out to her for her turn to hit.

Charla took it into her fingertips gingerly. Looking to Stuart, unsure of herself. He nodded to her as if to tell her she was doing it right. Copying him she brought it to her lips and inhaled. Within half a second she was sent into a coughing fit. 

"You alrigh', luv?" Stuart chuckled as he took it from her, taking his hit. 

"Yeah...*cough*...I'm fine...*cough*" 

Once her coughing had subsided he held out the tiny joint to her once again. "Yew wanna hit again?" He asked.

Charla nodded pitifully, she wasn't a quitter. She took it back from him and hit once again. This time going much better. 

Three joints later Charla felt as if her whole body had melted into the couch they sat on. "You know..." She started.

There was a long pause. "Wha?" Stuart asked. Another long pause. Charla never answering. "Charla?" He asked again, now slowly moving his head to look at her. She continued to stare out into nothing. Her mouth slightly agape. After what felt like forever she finally looked over at him, a goofy grin plastered over her face. "I forget." She giggled.

"Yew high, luv?" He laughed.

Charla slowly nodded. "I think so." She answered. 

"No, yew are. Definitely." He continued laughing. 

"I like this...but..." She said softly. 

"But wha?" 

"But I'm SOOOOOOO hungry." 

Stuart busted out laughing all over again. "We can walk to tha corna' store. I'll buy us some snacks." He offered. 

"Oh no...nooooo you don't have to do that." She tried protesting. 

"Yes we do. Yew make me lunch everyday, I can get us snacks when we have tha munchies." He insisted as he stood up.

Charla sighed. "Guess we're going then." She said getting up. The two walked into the hall and down the stairs. Which was a struggle for both of them. But thank God for stairway bannisters. 

Two hours and lots of snacks later it was time for Charla to go home. And Stuart insisted on walking her home. The two stopped just in front of her house. "That was really fun. I'd like to do that again." She smiled.

"I'm glad yew enjoyed yerself. We'll do it again, I promise." He said. 

Charla had to admit, this was her least favorite part of every day. When she had to leave him. 

"I'll see you in the morning then." She said before walking up her driveway. Just as she got to the front door she turned to have a look at him walking away but instead she found him still standing there. Watching. Making sure she made it in ok. 

She smiled and waved at him and he returned the favor. She stepped inside shutting the door after her. 

"Charlotte." 

Charla whipped around to see her father standing a little ways away from her by the window. "Was that the boy you were talking about?" He asked gruffly.

"Yes, Daddy." 

He only nodded before walking off.

Charla let out a sigh of relief. She had thought he somehow knew that she had smoked the devil's lettuce.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a bright and beautiful Saturday morning, today Charla and Stuart had planned to go to the arcade and go to this new comic book store that had recently opened across from Stuart's work.

Charla was getting ready for their weekend outting when there was a knock on her door. "Yes?" She answered as she was putting on a pair of earrings. 

Her mother peeked her head out the door. "Charlotte, your friend is on the phone." She informed. 

Charla looked up from what she was doing. "Stuart?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her mother only nodded. A sweet smile gracing her features. 

Charla flew down the stairs to the kitchen where the phone laid off the hook on the kitchen counter for her.

She swiftly picked it up, entangling her fingers in the long telephone cord. "Hello?" 

"Charla, it's me Stuart. Listen, I'm so so sorry, but-" *cough* I con't make it out today. I 'av a feva'." He croaked over the phone. He genuinely sounded like he wasn't doing too hot. His voice sounding horribly stuffy. 

Charla's expression slightly fell. "Oh...That's fine. I understand...Someone taking care of you then?" She questioned, her voice laced in concern. 

"No..they're a' work." *cough* "They don' stay to take care o' me, I'm too grown." He explained. 

"Oh...I see. Well we'll just have to go when you feel better." She stated.

"Yeh...well, I'll le' yew go." He replied slowly. 

"Alright. See ya." She said before hanging up. This only meant one thing. 

Time to pack a few things. 

Just as she was grabbing the last of the things, there was a knock on her door again. "Who is it?" She asked, not stopping from packing. 

"Me." Lizzie answered as she let herself in. 

Charla sighed as she rolled her eyes, turning to face her sister. "What do you need?" Charla inquired. 

"Could I borrow that one floral dress of yours?" Lizzie ventured hopefully. 

Charla pondered the request in her head momentarily. She didn't mind letting Lizzie borrow her clothes just so long as she asked. Keyword being "asked." She never understood why she wanted to though. Charla's clothes were too big for her. "Yes. But I don't think it'll fit a little twig like you." She teased as she turned back to continue in her task. 

Lizzie glared at her disdainfully. "Oh, shut up." She hissed as she stepped into Charla's closet grabbing the dress. But before she walked out she caught sight of what her sister was doing. "You're packing a bag? Where are you going?" Lizzie interrogated. 

"I'm going over to Stuart's." Charla answered plainly. 

"Why? I thought he said he was sick." Lizzie quirked innocently.

Charla flipped around to face her once again. "How did you know that?" She demanded. 

"Oh, I listened in from the tellie in the living room." The blonde smirked.

Charla's green eyes narrowed in sheer annoyance before going back to what she was doing. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going over there to take care of him." She deadpanned. 

"He IS your boyfriend isn't he!" Lizzie accused. 

Charla sighed heavily. "No. He is not." She dragged. 

"Then why are you going to take care of him when he's sick, huh? You MUST like him!" Her younger sister teased further. 

The brunette groaned flipping herself back around yet again. "Alright Lizzie, I've had enough. You got what you need. Get out." She commanded, pointing to her door.

Lizzie's smirk grew. "You're just mad cause you know I'm right." She mused. 

In the blink of an eye Charla grabbed a shoe off the ground, hurling it right at her sister's head. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM!!!" She boomed angrily, now at her limit with Lizzie's shenanigans.

Lizzie just ever so barely dodged the shoes impact. Instead, it hit the wall just behind her with a loud 'thud.' 

"GEEZ, ALRIGHT YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!" Lizzie shrieked.

"Girls. No fighting up there." Their father called up lazily from downstairs. 

Not wanting to test her older sister any further Lizzie took her leave. 

Soon after Charla had everything she needed. Now it was off to Stuart's house. Zipping up the small backpack she made her way out of her home and began the walk to his place. 

As much as she hated to admit it. She wondered if Lizzie might be right. Maybe she did like him. She didn't know what exactly to think. Whenever she was around him she always felt...comfortable. You could even say happy. She felt that she could...trust him. But did all of that mean that she liked him? She didn't know.

Everything about her and Stuart's new friendship was foreign territory. And it was just as exciting as it was scary and confusing. 

And another thing was...could he...ever like her? She had no idea...However, what she did know was, he was terribly sick and needed someone to care for him. 

 

 

The doorbell buzzed at Stuart's house. He groaned painfully as he rolled over in bed. Hoping that whoever it was would go away. 

Another buzz.

Stuart gave out an angry grunt as he slung out of bed and stomped down the stairs. His face hardened, now heavily irritated. Whoever it was, it had better be good. 

He opened the door to see Charla standing there. His expression immediately softening at the sight of her. His eyes wide in shock. "Wh-wha' are yew doin' 'ere, Charla?" He asked before coughing into his elbow lightly. 

Charla couldn't help but feel her face heat at the sight of him. Shirtless, in pajama pants. But she quickly shook it off, she understood that he probably felt really hot if he had a fever. "I'm here to help you get better." She stated simply as she walked past him and inside the house. 

Stuart was having a hard time processing what was happening. "You're goin' ta take care o' me?" He asked slowly.

"Yep." She responded, popping the P. "Now come on, let's get you back to your bed, you need to rest." She stated firmly.

Judging by her expression and the way she spoke, Stuart wasn't even going to attempt arguing with her. He sighed as he shut the front door and trekked up the stairs. Charla hot on his heels. 

She pulled up a chair to his bedside as he laid back down. Sitting down she pulled her bag up into her lap, opening it. "So I brought a bunch of different medicines, uh a thermometer, a box of tissues, some crackers...and some soup." She informed. "Are you feeling hungry at all?" She queried. 

"No..." He mumbled, pulling the covers to his chin. He was trembling freezing from the short time he spent out of bed. "Why are yew doin' this fa' me? I can take care o' meself." He went on.

Charla smiled. "Says the guy who won't even make lunch for himself." She teased, chuckling at him. 

Stuart frowned at her before looking up to stare at the ceiling. "Yew really didn' 'av to do this. I'm sure this isn'-" *cough* "'ow yew wanted to spend your Sata'day." 

Charla only continued to smile at him. "No one likes to be alone when they're sick." The brunette spoke softly to him before getting up, walking towards the windows. 

"Wha' are yew doin'?" He asked curiously.

"You need some fresh air in here. It'll do you some good." She said as she opened it, pulling the curtains back. 

"Here, I'll put on one of your movies for you." She said as she grabbed "The Evil Dead", popping it into his VHS player. She had watched it with him a million times but she knew it was one of his favorites. She flipped the tv on before taking her seat back on her chair. 

After opening the box she pulled out the thermometer. "Here, let's take your temperature." She suggested, handing him it. 

Stuart slowly took it from her before placing the tip of it under his tongue. After a few seconds it beeped and Charla took it back from his mouth. It read as 100.8 fahrenheit. Charla moved strands of his azure hair from his forehead before laying her hand across it, lightly blushing as she did so. He was hot to the touch. Yep, he definitely had a fever.

"Alright, in about an hour, I want you to try eating a little bit ok? You need to have something in your stomach before you take some cold medicine." She instructed in a motherly tone of voice. He only nodded. 

"Here, sit up some, let me fix your pillows for you." She told him, with him slowly doing as she said. She rearranged them, fluffing them some before telling him to lie back again. "There, now you can see the tellie better." She remarked. 

A tiny smile formed on Stuart's lips. "Thank yew." He said barely above a whisper before going into a small coughing fit. 

Charla frowned. "Hold on, I'll go get you some water." She said before rushing out the room and to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass, filling it with water before going back up stairs. She stopped into the bathroom first, grabbing a small wash cloth out of the cabinet. She folded it long ways and ran cold water over it dampening it. She grabbed the glass and walked back into his room. 

She put the glass down on his night stand before gently placing the cold rag over his forehead. "There, that always feels nice whenever I have a fever." She smiled. 

"Yew'd be a good nurse, Charla." He muttered softly. 

Charla blinked her large green orbs a few times before laughing lightly at him. "You think so?" She chuckled. 

"Yeh, yew remind me of my mum. With how well she takes care of people." He rambled on quietly. 

She smiled wider. "Well thank you." 

"Could yew please han' me my pain pills? I feel one of my migraines comin' on." He asked politely, wincing slightly.

She glanced over to his night stand to see a half filled prescription bottle. She grabbed it, handing it to him slowly. 

"Thank yew." He said before popping the top off and plopping one into his mouth. He swallowed harshly before handing them back to her. 

As she set it back down she noticed that his night stand was littered with several other empty bottles. She knew that he really did suffer with crippling migraines but...something about it just didn't feel right. He was always popping them like candy it seemed. But she just figured that since his mother was the one giving him these it must be ok. Since she was a nurse and all. 

Hours passed and Stuart was now sleeping, snoring lightly, but Charla didn't mind. She was just glad to see he was sleeping off the sickness. She sat quietly in her chair reading her book "Alice In Wonderland." Until she heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs.

"Stuart, I came home just as soon as I could. How are you feeling, dear?" Came a woman's voice. His door suddenly opening to reveal a woman dressed in a nurses outfit. "Oh!" She said in a surprise. 

Charla closed her book, setting it down on her chair. She smiled as she strutted up to her. "Hello, Mrs.Pot. I'm Stuart's friend, Charla." She introduced quietly, holding her hand out to shake with her. 

"Oh! So YOU'RE Charla! 'Ello, dear. I've heard so much about you." She said, grinning widely. Her attention finally being caught by Stuart's sleeping form. "Is he asleep?" She whispered.

Charla nodded and the two stepped out into the hall, quietly shutting the door behind them. 

"So...were you taking care of him today?" His mother asked slowly. 

"Yes, I was. I came over just a few hours ago. He seems to be doing a bit better now. He's been sleeping for a about an hour and a half, I think his body is trying to break the fever." Charla reported. 

His mother nodded understandingly. "Oh, thank you so much. I was so worried at work today. Would you care for some tea?" She offered.

On normal circumstances Charla would have politely declined the offer, but she was slightly curious to get to know this woman more. "Yes, that would be lovely." She replied.

Charla sat patiently at the kitchen table as his mother brewed the tea for them. After a few minutes his mother returned carrying a tray with two tea cups and a small tea pot. A tiny plate of sugar cubes and a small cream pitcher accompanied it.

"Thank you so much for watching over my Stuart today. I didn't want to leave him this morning, he looked absolutely dreadful." She said smiling softly before taking a sip of her tea. 

"It's no problem. We had planned to go somewhere today, so he called to tell me he was sick. After hearing him over the phone I knew he wasn't doing well. And he said that you and his father were gone so I decided to come see him on my own." Charla chuckled lightly, plopping a sugar cube into her tea.

"Thank you...really." His mother went on, casting her gaze to the small painted china cup she held. "David and I have just been so busy with our jobs lately...I've recently become head nurse of my wing of the hospital...so I'm never home much anymore." She explained sadly before perking up. "But when I am home Stuart talks about you quite a bit." She laughed heartily. 

"He does?" Charla asked curiously, before lightly sipping at her tea.

"Oh yes. He tells me he gets better marks in school now thanks to you." The woman smiled. 

Charla blushed lightly as she put another sugar cube in. 

"He even says you bring him lunch everyday." The woman chuckled on. "Really...his father and I are so thankful he has a friend like you." She complimented. 

Charla's blush only intensified. "Oh well, it's nothing really. I just like caring for people." She shrugged modestly.

"I can tell. You'd make an excellent nurse!" The woman remarked. 

Charla chuckled lightly. "It's funny...Stuart told me the same thing earlier." She went on before finishing off the last of her tea. "Well. I should probably head home now." She said, standing from the table.

"Oh! Alright, well it was good to meet you, dear. Thank you again!" The nurse chimed cheerily.

Charla shut the front door behind her as she left. Just as she had left their yard she heard her name called behind her.

"Charla!" 

She turned to see who it was to see it was Stuart up in the window she had opened for him earlier. A blanket draped over his shoulders. His face having a bit more color than earlier. "Thank yew fa' comin' to see me today." He smiled down at her. 

She smiled back. "No problem. I'll see you later." She said before turning back to walk home. Stuart watched her as she left. He sighed dreamily. What a woman.


	10. Chapter 10

The following weekend Stuart was feeling much better so he and Charla had rescheduled last weekend's plans to today. The two were now walking to their first destination, the comic store. 

"So, what kind of comics do you like?" Charla asked as they rounded a street corner. The store now visible in sight. 

"Oh, I usually jus' get whateva' zombie books loo' good. Wha' abou' yew?" Stu responded.

"Well, I've always been more into DC comics myself. Especially any that feature a female heroine or villain, those have always been the coolest to me. Girls are just so cool ya know? It's not DC but there's this one series called "Tank Girl" I love it! She's so badass and the art is so cool, I'll have to show you. It's not your usual thing, but I think you'd like it." 

Stuart smiled. "If yew like et, I probably will too." 

Charla felt a small smile creep to her features. He was so sweet. He was always so open to trying anything that she wanted to share with him. It was very refreshing.

As the two walked into the store, Charla glanced around curiously. The store was not very big. It was very small, but it was jam packed with bins and bins of comics. The smell of old paper filled the air and the walls were lined in shelves that were chock full of all sorts of different action figures. The store appeared to be extremely cluttered, messy, and not organized in the slightest. But even with all of that said, it still felt so comfortable here. 

Stuart was still looking out at the store in wonder. Charla however, didn't waste any more time and walked up to the first bin shuffling through its contents. And Stuart quickly followed suit, going to the bin next to her. "Seems like we'll be here all day, eh?" Charla laughed as she continued to flip through the many different comics. 

Stuart chuckled before adding. "Tha's ok though, we 'ave all day, luv." 

"Oh! Look! This has zombies." Charla said as she pulled said comic from the bin, showing it to him. 

Stu's eyes lit up at the sight as he gently took it from her. "Wooooow..." He whispered as he flipped through the pages, admiring the art inside before looking back to her. "Cool! I think I'll hol' onto this one." He beamed.

Charla smiled to herself. Proud that she found one he liked. 

The two spent what felt like forever there and Stuart now had a pretty generous stack of comics he planned to buy. While Charla opted not to buy anything. Instead saving her money to use at the arcade, she had been ok with that decision until something caught her eye.

"What?! I can't believe they have this!" She squealed abruptly, making Stuart slightly jump.

He turned to look at her to see that she had run over to a random shelf that had a figure and a matching comic behind it on display. Stuart walked over, peering curiously from behind the brunette. The comic read as "Starfire" he had to admit, he was not familiar with this character. 

 

He glanced between Charla and the display, her green eyes twinkling in excitement. "I love Starfire. I think she's really really cool." She gushed.

Stuart looked back to the comic cover, studying over it carefully before nodding. "She does loo' pretty cool...She kinda loo's like yew don' she?" He ventured. 

Charla finally turned to face him, looking at him as if he had grown a second head before laughing. "What makes you say that?" She prompted. 

"I-I'm not tryna say you're orange like 'er or anything like dat but uh...uh...Like your hair is kinda curly like 'ers uhhhhh...your eyes kinda loo' like 'ers...ya know, all green an' stuff. And uhhhh...Yeh." He finished nervously. 

Charla only continued to laugh, before turning her gaze back to the comic once more. "Well thank you. I'll take that as a compliment since I think she's so pretty." 

"She's not as pretty as yew though..." Charla thought she heard him mumble ever so quietly. Her breath caught in her throat. Did he actually say that?

"Next in line!" A loud, grating voice sounded just as she snapped her head back to look at him. 

"Oh, le' me go buy these an' I'll be righ' back!" The bluenette announced before turning to go to the register. 

Charla blinked a few times as she watched him go. She must have imagined that. Yes, that's what it had to have been. Her mind playing tricks on her...probably just making her hear what she wanted to. There really was no way to tell now, so she settled on that idea.

With a shrug of her shoulders she meandered through the area, looking over all the other action figure displays. Patiently awaiting Stuart's return. 

Just as she finished her browsing through yet another bin, here he came. An eager grin on his face as he held something behind his back. "Got somethin' fo' ya." Before Charla could respond he pulled a comic envelope from behind his back. She slowly took it from him, opening it and pulling out the "Starfire" comic they had been looking at earlier. 

Shock washed over her face as she stared at the comic for a few moments longer before looking at him. "Stuart...you didn't have to do this."

"Well, I saw 'ow yew were lookin' at et so I felt I ha' to get et fo' yew...yew like et?" He asked hopefully. 

Slowly a broad smile spread on the brunette's pale face. Overcome with happiness she threw her arms around him on impulse, pulling him into an embrace. "I love it. Thank you." She told him. 

Stuart froze in shock at her sudden actions, his cheeks flaring a light pink. She was so small in comparison to him, the top of her head only barely reaching his chest. "E-Et's no problem really." He stuttered, his blush only growing, though he didn't mind. In fact he was enjoying this quite a bit. 

Charla quickly withdrew herself from him, now a blush making its way to her cheeks as well. "Sorry, I just...got so happy." She chuckled nervously, her gaze on her feet. 

God she was so cute. He wanted to scoop her back into his arms again so badly but he decided against it, figuring that might be pushing it. 

"Et's ok!" He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "So uh...You ready to go then, luv?" He asked.

Charla nodded. "We're going to the arcade right?" She quizzed as they walked out of the store and back onto the street side. 

"Yeh." He responded, as they began down the street. 

After a minute or two of walking in silence. Charla finally spoke up. "So...Kind of a strange question but," She started, Stuart glancing down at her. "Have you thought about what you might wanna do after high school?" 

Stuart paused for a moment before answering. "Well, lately I 'av thought abou' being like one of those storm chasers ya see on the tv ya know? With tha tornados an' stuff." He said seriously.

Charla blinked a few times before laughing. She hadn't known what to really expect when she asked him, but she definitely wasn't expecting that. Once she caught her breath from laughing she finally responded. "I can somehow see you doing that." 

"Yew think so?" He chuckled. 

"Yeah. I can. You should do it! You'll be a celebrity." She laughed again. 

"Yeh? Yew think I could be famous?" He went on, his voice getting higher as he pondered the idea. 

"I think you could if you wanted to be. You could do anything you wanted to, Stuart." She smiled sweetly at him. 

"Well thanks...wha' 'bout yew? Wha' do yew wan' to do?" He asked.

She looked up to the overcast sky. "Well, I'm actually trying to get into Julliard." She answered dreamily.

"Wha?! Tha' one music school tha's ova' in New York?" Stuart exclaimed.

"Yes. Ever since I was little, It's always been my dream to spend my life in music somehow...I don't know if they will actually accept me, but I feel like I have to at least try. I've been taking music lessons my whole life up until this last year."

Stuart cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Wha' kind o' lessons?"

"Well, I took piano for several years, I played violin all through middle school, trumpet, harp for about a year, flute, you name it. My parents forced me to be in some kind of music class at all times because they felt as though I actually have a gift." 

"Oh wow, I didn' know that. 'Ow come you neva' tol' me this befo'?" He inquired.

She smiled as she gave her shoulders a small shrug. "You never asked." She stated innocently. 

Stuart only grinned at this. "Yew know, tha's actually really cool. Yew'd probably make et in. You're so smart." He went on.

She chuckled. "I can only hope."

There was a small pause before Stu went on. "But...tha' would mean yew'd 'ave to move over to tha states then." He slowly realized aloud.

Charla nodded. "Yes, but I'm really ok with that. America just seems so...exciting. Especially New York. I need to get out of the UK, even just for a bit. In truth, I'd like to travel quite a bit in my life, but I doubt that will happen." She rambled on. 

"Well...I think yew could do anythin' you want to." He said, mimicking her earlier statement she had made to him. 

She smiled once more at him. "Thank you." She chuckled, as the two finally arrived at the arcade. 

Once inside, the two made their way to a token machine. Each of them putting in 15 pounds. "This place ain't bad, yeh? I think et's the best in town." Stuart said, looking out and around the place as the machine continued spitting out tokens. 

Charla had a look around the place herself. It was dark in here. Only lit up by the screens of the many many games they had there and a few black lights that lined the ceiling. The floor was covered in a neon balloons and confetti print carpet. And each of the walls were painted in a different neon color that matched the carpet. 

With the darkness in contrast to the brightness of the decor as well as the bright lighting from the games, it gave the room an eerie yet still intriguing feel to it. 

"So wha' yew wan' to do first?" Stu asked as they both walked towards the games with their tokens.

"What about these shooting games right here? These look fun." Charla offered, gesturing to them. 

A few hours later, the teenaged duo had blown through all of their tokens and it was time to take their massive heap of tickets to the prize exchange. They had managed to acquire 2'703 of them. Most of them having been won by Stuart, since he was apparently a ski ball god. 

Both of them looking into the glass case that had all of the smaller prizes, waiting for someone to greet them. "I don' know wat to get. I don' really want any o' this." Stuart chuckled.

"I don't really either. How about we just use them to buy a ton of candy?" She replied. 

Stuart nodded, grinning to her. "Soun's good ta me." He answered just as someone finally came up. 

"Uh yeh, just give us as much candy as yew can give us." He told the ticket clerk. Just as they turned around to start bagging up candy, he looked down to see Charla staring intently at something in the case. He connected her gaze to a small basket that held a large assortment of mood rings. He knew what he had to do. "An' one o' these rings fo' 'er please." He added, pointing to the basket.

Her attention snapped to the bluenette. "Stuart! What's with you getting me all this stuff today?" She giggled.

The arcade employee lazily shoved a hand into the basket before tossing it in the brunettes direction. She picked it up gingerly off the glass counter top, looking it over carefully before sliding it on her right ring finger. "Thank you, Stuart. I love it." She told him, smiling up at him.

"Well, I saw 'ow yew was lookin' at et. Same look from the comic store, so I knew I ha' to get et fo' yew." He chuckled, blushing lightly to himself. 

"I love these things. Lizzie and I used to have so many, but we lost all of them. I just like watching them change colors you know?" She ranted as she stared down at the the heart shaped plastic stone that laid on her finger. It was already beginning to change colors. 

"Here you go." Grunted the employee as he plopped down a large plastic bag on the counter. 

"Oh, thank you." Charla said politely before they walked off. She took the bag on to her arm before the two walked outside. "So where are we going now?" She wondered aloud.

Stuart smirked. "I thought we migh' go have a smoke righ' abou' now." He replied as he stealthily allowed her to peek into his jacket pocket. It containing a few rolled up joints.

Charla grinned ear to ear. "That sounds lovely. But where can we go to do that?" She asked. 

"Don' worry, luv. I know a place, I go there all da time." He assured her. 

She nodded. "Well, where is it?" She requested. 

He only smiled. "You'll see."

 

After about what had felt to be 20 minutes of walking, Stuart was leading her into an old, dilapidated parking garage. It definitely appeared to be sketchy. But somehow with Stuart around, Charla felt she had nothing to fear. 

It was easy to tell the garage had been abandoned for quite some time now. The structure of it was crumbling away from the years of neglect. As the two walked inside, Charla could see a giant opening in the ceiling, the outside sunlight flooding in from it. Giving the only main source of light in the dark, dank, concrete ruins.

"Stuart, this place is creepy." The brunette commented, as they walked further and further inside. 

"I know! Ain' et cool? Feels like we're in one of them horror movies don' et?" He replied happily.

Charla chuckled. "That's not exactly a good thing."

"Wha'? Oh don' worry, luv. Nothin's gonna get yew out 'ere. I won' let 'em." The bluenette stated nonchalantly.

This only made her laugh more. The thought of him trying to fight off a monster of some kind was most amusing. When in actuality, if there was a monster in here that decided to try them, it was safe to say her blue haired friend would take off with his tail in between his legs. 

Though, there was that incident she witnessed with Trevor. Perhaps he would surprise her. She giggled to herself at the idea. 

"'Ere we go. This loo's like a good spot, eh?" He said as he sat down on a curb, pulling a joint and a lighter out from his pocket. 

Charla fluffed her skirt out before taking a seat next to her friend. She pulled the bag of candy into her lap, searching through its contents before finally settling on a cherry lollipop.

She forcefully unwrapped it before plopping it into her mouth. She glanced over at Stuart just as he was taking the first hit. 

Charla carefully took it from him as he handed it to her. Bringing her lips to it to inhale, he finally decided to break the silence.

"You know..." He started slowly. "I don' think I've eva' seen yew wear pants befo'."

Charla laughed as she was exhaling the herby smoke, passing it back to him. "I just prefer to wear skirts and dresses. They're more comfortable, though sometimes I wear shorts. Like in the summer. But for the past few years I haven't been able to keep a pair of jeans for long." She ranted.

Stuart cocked an eyebrow. "'Ow come?" He asked curiously.

Charla's cheeks heated lightly. "My thighs always bust them eventually." She giggled sheepishly.

Stuart felt his pants tighten slightly at the thought. 'God, that's hot.' He thought to himself as he hit for his turn. Chasing away any further thoughts that came with that he changed the subject. "Can I uh...see tha' candy?" He requested politely, his cheeks still slightly burning.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Sure." Charla replied, handing him the bag. Her gaze going out into the garage, as she slowly dragged on the joint. She just now noticed that all the walls around them were littered in all different kinds of colorful graffiti. 

"Oh wow...I bet this would be a good place to do that. Ya know...like graffiti. I've never done that before." She rambled on.

"Oh! Et is! Tha's wha' I usually do when I come 'ere." Stuart chimed.

"You spray paint? I didn't know that." Charla added thoughtfully. 

"Yeh, et's fun. Makes me feel kinda cool ya know? I could bring yew up 'ere one day and we could do et togetha'!" He exclaimed excitedly, before glancing around nervously. "That is..if yew wanted to o' course." He went on slowly. 

"I'd love to! That sounds like such fun!" 

Stuart perked up at this. "R-Really? Yew wan' to?" 

"Yeah! I'm serious!" She chirped.

Stuart smiled. "Alrigh' we'll come out 'ere some time then. Once I get some mo' paint." He told her. 

There was another bit of silence as they continued to pass the joint to each other. 

"I just want you to know..." Charla started, barely above a whisper. "I had a lot of fun with you today." She stated honestly. 

Stuart grinned. "I did too, luv." He said as he put out the now tiny butt of the joint. "Well, guess we should go then." He said as he stood up, stretching as he did so. 

Charla only nodded as she stood up as well and the two of them exited the abandoned car park.


	11. Chapter 11

Charla’s vision cleared, Sunlight flooded her room through her two large windows on either side of her bed. She was sitting...on the edge of her bed. Though, her feet dangled much higher off the ground than usual. 

Out of habit, she brought a hand up to twirl her hair around her finger. But her hair wasn’t there. Confused, she began moving her hand up and up until finally she grasped a hold of her soft locks. They only came to her shoulders. This was strange, she hadn’t had short hair since she was...just a girl. 

“Charlotte?” Her mother’s voice chirped as she opened the door; revealing her and her father both standing there. They both looked so happy. All smiles. In love. 

“Darling, your father and I are going to the market. We won’t be long now. Make sure to mind _______.” 

Charla’s green eyes squinted in confusion as the last word her mother said came out blurred and disembodied. That had been a name...but who’s?

“Ok, Mummy.” Charla said involuntarily. She hadn’t called her mother “Mummy” in years. What was going on? 

Both of her parents smiled to her before shutting her door again. And not long after she heard the front door shut as well.

Charla slowly turned her head to catch a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror that hung on the other side of the room. 

She was...a young girl again. She recognized that this was herself when she was only eleven years old. She went to get up from her spot on the bed only to realize that she could not. Her legs wouldn’t move.

Her face paled as she was now going into a panic. Her arms flew down to her legs. She tugged and pulled frantically at them, but they were glued to the spot.

The doorknob jiggled. 

Charla slowly turned her head to look at the door. The doorknob jiggled and turned in place for what felt like forever before it stopped all at once. Then suddenly the door burst open with a loud crack. 

But there was no one there. Just a thick, pitch black, darkness. Nothingness. 

Her breathing caught in her throat as fear shook her tiny body. She sat there, frozen in place, staring at the blackness in silence. A cold sweat beading her forehead. 

When suddenly a violent and invisible force rushed her, forcing her on her back on the bed as an invisible pressure had her entire body pinned down. She tried to struggle against the force but she was completely paralyzed.

In an instant, her skirt flew up over her waist and she let out a blood curdling scream.

 

Charla sat straight up in bed. Her eyes wide in terror; heart pounding through her chest. Her chest heaving as her hands flew up to her hair, grasping handfuls of her now tail bone length hair.

She sprang up out of bed to dash to her full length mirror that still sat in the same spot. She was her normal age.

Tears welled in her eyes. Why were the nightmares back? They had gone away for such a long time now. Why was the past back to haunt her? Why couldn’t she just be happy?

She crumpled to a ball on the wooden floor, sobbing quietly to herself as to not wake her family. 

Finally, she sat up. The clock read 5:34 AM. There was no point in going back to sleep now. Not like she could have even if she tried. 

Charla hadn’t said a word the whole walk to school. Meanwhile Lizzie mindlessly yammered on the whole way about one thing and another. And as usual, about a quarter into their walk they were met by Stuart. 

“‘Ello.” He greeted sleepily, still not fully awake.

Charla only nodded to him. His expression fell, even as thick as he was, he could immediately sense something was wrong. That woke him up. 

“Oh hey, Stuart!” The blonde teen quickly greeted. “So anyway, so then she said, “Yeah.” And I was like, “Yeah.” And then she said-” 

Once they made it to the school, Lizzie immediately was taken off by her own group of friends. Leaving Stuart and Charla to stand in silence in the smoke pit. 

Stuart watched her carefully as they both smoked a cigarette each. Looking for any clues that might let him in on what was going on with her. 

Charla wasn’t even hardly smoking. She only stared at her feet. The ash of her cancer stick collecting and falling to the ground beside her.

Finally. He decided to speak up. “Charla...are yew ok?” 

She looked up at him, her expression completely flat. “Yes.” She responded plainly. 

Stuart shifted uncomfortably. That was obviously a lie. Even he could tell that. “Well...et’s ok if yew don’ want to talk abou’ et.”

Silence.

“But...I did wanna tell yew...I got meself a new keyboard. Me and my Dad fixed it up ta where et makes all these cool bloopy sounds and uh...I wanted ta ask yew if yew wanted to come by and see et today.” He rambled on anxiously, trying so hard to get some sort of reaction from her. 

She dropped her now wasted cigarette to the ground before stomping on it. “Sure.” Was her only response as she walked to class, leaving Stuart all alone. 

‘Oh my god…what did I do??’ He thought to himself as he watched her leave. 

As she walked the sunlight caught onto something on Charla’s hand. He had to squint to see it, but it was the mood ring he had gotten for her at the arcade. He let out a sigh. Maybe that meant something...maybe he wasn’t the problem. But still...

The rest of the day Stuart continued to observe the brunette from afar. Judging from her behavior that morning she probably needed space...or something. And so far his theory seemed to prove right. He didn’t see her speak to a single person. At least during the classes that they had together. Lunch in the library was also spent in silence.

As the bell sounded for the end of the school day. Stuart was surprised to see that she was actually there waiting for him. In the usual spot. The two didn’t say anything to each other as they walked to his house. The silence carried on even on the way to his room.

Charla stopped right in front of his new keyboard that stood at attention in the center of his room. She stared down at it for a millennium. Stuart grew more and more uncomfortable with each passing second.

“Did you get this from your work?” She finally spoke. 

Stuart blinked in surprise. “Uh, yeh.” He answered.

She nodded before taking a seat on the stool that stood in front of it. “This is really nice…” She mumbled as her fingertips grazed over the piano keys. 

Stuart let out a sigh. At least she was talking now. Walking over to his record player, he quickly grabbed whatever vinyl from the box placing it in. 

As he walked back over to the couch he realized that he had put in a Bob Marley album. It wasn’t his normal thing, but Bob was a classic. It would do. 

Kicking off his shoes, he pulled out his stash box from underneath the couch before plopping down onto it. With the day he’d had, he needed to destress. As he began loading a small pipe, Charla began to play. 

At first it sounded as if she was just messing around with it. Trying out this sound and that mindlessly. But soon she began playing alongside to the music. 

Just as Stuart brought the pipe to his lip; she began to sing. 

“No, woman, no cry  
No, woman, no cry  
No, woman, no cry  
No, woman, no cry”

Her voice was soft….almost inaudible at first. Stuart now turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were shut as her fingers fluently moved up and down the keys. Her body rocking softly to the beat.

“Said - said - said: I remember when we used to sit…” 

As the song went on, he watched and listened as her voice grew louder and louder. Growing more confident with each note. He sat frozen in place, mesmerised by her small performance. Never, had he expected her to do something like this. With her being so reserved, he never would have thought she would just...sing like this in front of him. Or anyone for that matter. 

But this voice of hers...it was so powerful. It was jampacked with raw emotion. It seemed to rock the whole room. 

“But while I'm gone, I mean  
Everything's gonna be all right  
Everything's gonna be all right  
Everything's gonna be all right  
Everything's gonna be all right”

Charla finally opened her eyes and began to smile as she pressed on with the song.

“I said, everything's gonna be all right-a  
Everything's gonna be all right  
Everything's gonna be all right, now  
Everything's gonna be all right

So, no, woman, no cry.  
No, woman, no cry.  
I say, oh, little—oh, little darlin', don't shed no tears.  
No, woman, no cry. Eh.

No, woman—no, woman—no, woman, no cry.  
No, woman, no cry.  
One more time I got to say,  
Oh, little-little darlin', please don't shed no tears.  
No, woman, no cry.”

With the song being over, she turned around to face the bluenette on the couch. She smiled softly at him. “Bob’s music always helps me feel better. It’s got such a feel good feeling to it, you know?” She prodded. 

“Heh...yeh.” Stuart mumbled, a long pause following, as the two stared out elsewhere around the room. 

“I’m sorry...I know that I’ve been acting a bit rude today. I just woke up in a bad mood is all...Still, I’m sorry to have taken that out on you. That was really immature of me.” She apologized. 

Another pause.

“Et’s ok...I’m glad yew feel betta’ now.” 

Charla’s smile returned to grace her features once again. “So...what are you waiting for?” 

“Wha?” Confused, Stu cocked an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you gonna hit?” The brunette giggled as she gestured to the pipe he still held. 

“Oh! Yeh...forgot abou’ this.” He said before flicking his lighter on to hit. 

She continued to giggle at him before getting up to go sit with him on the couch. Following suit as him and kicking off her shoes as well. The two passed the small glass pipe in silence for a few moments before he finally spoke.

“Yew sing really good…” 

Charla blinked at him, her green eyes almost squinted shut from the magical herb’s effect. After a moment she started laughing.

“Thank you…” She blushed lightly as a small smile crept on. “Music...really is such an amazing thing. It’s incredible the amount of influence it can have over us.” She went on.

Stuart only nodded before taking another hit. 

“Yew...really like music don’chu.” He mumbled slowly, smoke flooding out of his mouth and nose as he spoke.

“The word “like” could be an understatement….Music has just helped me so much in the past....I am at my happiest whenever I am playing. Or if I’m writing my own or even just listening to it. It just...gives me a sense of peace.” She paused before going on. “Sorry. I know that I’m just rambling now.” She chuckled. 

Now Stuart felt like he had to say something deep to go along with that. The need to impress her weighed heavily on him. This would be hard. Especially as stoned as he was.

“Well...I think et’s pretty cool how much yew seem ta care abou’ et. You’re really...wha’s tha word...shit...passionate! Yeh...you’re very passionate abou’ et. And that’s cool, cause...not a lot of people are like that. Yew know...passionate.” He stumbled. That was painful, but that was the best he would be able to do right now.

Charla looked up to the male who sat beside her. This Stuart of hers was so strange. But to her, he was the funniest thing in the world. How she so enjoyed his company. She felt so comfortable around him, so safe to be herself. 

Just like now, as she sprang up from her spot on the couch. Giggling girlishly to herself as she grabbed ahold of his wrists, playfully pulling him to his feet. 

Slightly confused, Stuart stood up anyway going along with it. Happy to have her soft touch on him. 

She craned her neck to look up at him. A sparkle in her Jade green eyes. “Come play this next song with me!” She exclaimed. 

His cheeks burned a bit, his eyes widening at the idea. “W-Wha?!” 

“Yeah! Don’t be shy. You don’t have to sing if you don’t want to. Just play for me!” She cheered as she skipped over to the keyboard, her hold still on one of his wrists dragging him along with her just as a new song began to play.

“Ha! How fitting! I know you know this song!” She declared as he took a seat on the piano stool. 

Indeed he did know this song. Quite well actually, he knew he’d be able to play it without a doubt. But even with that said, he was still nervous to play in front of her. 

But...with how excited she was. How could he refuse? 

Hesitating only for a moment he began to play along with the music that played softly from the record player. 

Charla stood a little ways away from him. Bouncing lightly from side to side to the rhythm. Right on cue, she began to sing. 

“Well, alright  
We're jammin'  
Sing it, I want to jam it with you  
We're jammin', we're jammin'  
And I hope you like jammin' too  
Ain't no rules, ain't no vow  
You can do it anyhow  
'Cause I and I will see you through  
But every day we pay the price  
Come a little sacrifice  
Jammin' till the jam is through”

Stuart had a hard time focusing on his playing as he watched her sing and glide around his room in her knee socks. Her skirt flittering about with her movements. Just like when she played before, she never missed a beat. She had become perfectly intuned with the song all over again. 

This was a whole new side to her that Stuart had never seen. He didn’t think he had ever seen her this happy before. Strange how she could just flip like this, one wouldn’t have thought that she had been in a sour mood all day. 

Her vibing was so infectious. So much so to where Stuart suddenly found himself singing quietly along side her. Surprisingly, she had heard him. Turning to look at him, her face lighting up. Encouraging him to go on. 

Slowly, Stuart continued to rise the volume of his voice as the song went on until the two were in unison with each other. And as the song ended, they went on to the next, and the next, and the next. And before they knew it, they had gone through the whole album together. 

As it all came to a close, the two looked at each other. Both grinning ear to ear. Something had been born between them on this day. Though they would not know exactly what that was for years to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! And Happy 39th Birthday 2D!

I've got an interesting proposition for you lovely people on this glorious day.

I...am holding a small OC contest! (A very small one) 

Because Charla and Stu are gonna need some party mates in the future! AKA: Your OC! 

I must have both boys and girls. Feel free to send as many as you like, I need a variety to pick from. 

Now remember, I'm not promising that I will definitely use your OC. I will probably announce the winners when I feel like I have my decided bunch. Also, I can't say exactly how many OC's I will be accepting. Aaaaaand another thing, please keep in mind that I am looking for kinda normal characters, at least for right now anyway! Nothing too outlandish alright? 

Now with all of that said, time for some questions! To help me get a better feel for your character! (For this you can just fill out the form in the comments or PM me!)

 

What's your OC's name?

Age? 

Looks? 

If they're a student, any clubs that they're in? 

Again, if they're a student, what are their grades like??

What do they like to do for fun?

How do they know Charla/Stuart? 

Anything that you would like for me to specifically NOT do with your character?

Anything else you feel I should know???

 

I am SO excited to meet your characters!


	13. Chapter 12

The day had started off just like any other one. Charla and Stu had the same morning walk with Lizzie, same morning classes, same lunch in the Library. Everything was normal up until their 6th period. The computer class that they shared together. 

The two rounded the hall corner only to be met with the principal, Mr.Harrison, standing at the door. The both of them stopped in their tracks, looking to each other for answers. "Yes come along now, have a seat inside you two." The headmaster instructed, waving them over to come inside. The both of them shrugged before slowly making their way inside. 

Charla blinked in surprise at the scene before them. All the computers were gone! She looked out to their other classmates, all of them appearing to be just as confused as they were. Hesitantly, Charla took a seat in her usual spot with Stu following her. Though he didn't appear to be as thrown as the others.

"What do you think is going on?" The brunette whispered. 

Stu shrugged. "'Hell if I know, luv." 

They waited there in silence for a few minutes more. The principal walking in and closing the door just as the bell for class to start sounded. 

He cleared his throat as he took a stand front and center at the head of the classroom. "Students, I am here to inform you all that late last night we had a break in. The perpetrator stole all of the hard drives out of the computers." The man paused for a minute to let the class of teenagers process his words. "Now, the school doesn't have the money this year to buy new computers. So...since there is such a small amount of you in this class, you will all be transferred to theater." A wave of chatter and a few groans sounded at this. "Do not worry, you shall still receive a full elective credit for the year."  He spoke over them.

Theater? Charla couldn't help but perk up at the idea. She didn't even know they had a drama class here. If she had known that she would have signed up earlier. She loved anything that had to do with the arts. 

She turned to Stu to see what he thought but he was only staring out into space. "Stuart." She prodded, but he only continued to stare out. After a few moments she lightly poked him in the arm bringing him out of it. 

"Wha?" He squeaked, as he looked around the room seemingly having to remind himself of where he was before looking over to her. 

She couldn't help but smile a bit as she rolled her eyes at him. "Did you hear any of that?" She asked.

"Uh...no. Why, wha' 'appened?" He quirked innocently. 

Charla laughed lightly at him. "We have to join theater now as our elective because someone basically stole the computers." She quickly explained. 

"Oh...theatuh? Huh...I didn' know we 'ad that." He thought aloud to himself. 

Charla only laughed more at him. Four years he had been going here and he didn't know that. He could be so absolutely clueless sometimes.

Soon thereafter the headmaster took the group of teenagers and lead them to the auditorium. 

Charla gasped as she saw the inside. She had NOT expected it to be this big. It very much so reminded her of a movie theater. Rows upon rows of chairs lined the room, it was cold, and it was terribly dark, the only lights being on the stage. 

"Ms.Robinson, I've brought the students from the technology class." The headmaster's voice echoing through the cave like theater room.

"Ah! Yes! Turn the lights please, dear, wouldn't you?" Came a light and airy voice of an older woman. 

'I know that voice. Wait, did he say Ms.Robinson?' Charla thought to herself just as the rest of the lights came on. 

At the row of seats in front of the stage, stood a short and somewhat stout woman. With hair that appeared more white than it did blonde that came just a little past her shoulders. She looked to be in her 60's possibly 50's.

Charla sighed. It was her. Ms.Robinson had been her voice teacher for years when she was a kid. Now it wasn't that Charla thought Ms.Robinson was a nasty and unpleasant woman or anything of the sort. In fact, she was quite lovely to be around and was very talented. It's just that she could be VERY overbearing and perhaps you could say...a bit bossy. 

"Yes, yes, right this way dears, and please don't dawdle we haven't all day." Ms.Robinson beckoned. 

Charla could see that there was a group of kids spread out among the seats in front of Ms.Robinson, though their backs were turned to them so she couldn't see what they looked like. 

The computer group descended down the steps to the front of the stage where the others were. "Thank you, Mr.Harrison, I can take things from here." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. 

Mr.Harrison nodded awkwardly. "Right then. Good day, Ms.Robinson." And with that he saw himself out. 

Ms.Robinson smiled sweetly to the new group. "Just have a seat where ever you want my dears. I'll be back in a jiff. I have to fetch the new attendance sheet." And with that she turned to leave.

Charla looked out to the other kids. There were quite a bit of them, and all of their eyes were on them. Her eyes first landing on a group of five. Of what she could see, it was two boys and three girls. 

The first being a boy and girl sitting side by side. Charla immediately noticing how similar they looked, they had to be twins, or siblings at the very least. Both having the same olive skintone, the same narrow shaped hazel eyes, the same wavy dirty blonde hair, both of them smiling and waving at the new group of kids. She noted however, that the girl had a gap in her front teeth while the boy did not. And even though they were sitting down, the boy appeared to be taller than her.

Directly behind them, sat a boy and two girls with the boy sitting in the middle, one girl had tan skin, with freckles that littered her entire face. She had short and straight caramel colored hair that just barely went past her jawline. She stared right at Charla, a twinkle of sheer excitement shone in her large hazel eyes, a catlike grin stretching across her face.

Next to her, sat a much taller boy, he appeared to be of Asian descent, he had curly black hair, his eyes a striking amber yellow, he appeared to be very tall and had slight muscle to him. Like the twins, he smiled sweetly and waved to them. 

To the other side of him sat a girl with dark skin, her eyes a dark brown that matched her skin, her hair was black and gelled back into a ponytail of several braids that sat atop of her head. It actually framed her face very well. Unlike the other four, she did NOT appear happy, though her attention wasn't on Charla's group. She had her arms crossed over her chest and appeared to be glaring over at another group. 

Charla followed her gaze over to a group of boys that sat a row down and a few seats over from them. The first being a boy of fair skin, his black hair gelled up into a mohawk, his eyes a piercing ice blue, he had thick dark eyebrows that were similar to Stu's. He appeared to be tall as well and slightly skinny but still toned. The boy was looking directly at the angry looking girl. He looked to be snickering to himself, clearly enjoying the girls annoyance. A single tooth missing from his devilish smirk. It was safe to say he must have been the cause of the earlier girl's frustration.

Right next to him, sat another boy. His skin was dark, his dreaded hair that was pulled back into a ponytail reached the mid of his back. He appeared to be a bit shorter than the male beside him, though he had a more muscular build. He rolled his light brown eyes at the troublesome white male who sat beside him. 

Below them sat two other white guys, one looked tall and lanky, with sunkissed skin, he had long dirty blonde hair that was put up into a messy low ponytail. Charla couldn't tell what eye color he had, as his eyes were almost squinted shut. She recognized that look, he was high. 

Next to him sat a boy of small build with glasses and short wavy brown hair he looked to be equally as stoned. 

The other boy next to him was blonde as well, though his was shorter and a lighter shade. His eyebrows were well trimmed and a dark brown. He appeared to be the shortest out of the five males. 

Charla knew he looked familiar. It took her a few moments before she made the connection. She groaned to herself in annoyance. Ugh...shit. Not him. 

He was staring out boredly into nothing before his green eyes lazily rolled over to Charla's crew. He smirked slyly as his eyes fell on Charla. 

'Shit. If he's here then that probably means-'

"Charla!" Squealed a shrill voice that was all too familiar. Interrupting the brunettes train of thought.

'Mary...' Charla groaned to herself mentally. 

She looked over in the direction of the voice to see her old childhood friend waving frantically to her. Her long caramel curls bouncing as she did. Her hazel eyes wide in excitement. 

While half of Charla was kind of happy to see her, the other half was completely embarrassed by the huge show she was making about her. Charla's cheeks burned crimson. 

"Ayeee! Stu-Pot! Come sit with us!" Called out the stoner boy with glasses. 

Stu looked over to them, a smile breaking out on his features as he saw the group. Immediately walking towards them to take a seat with them. He turned slightly to look over his shoulder at the small brunette once he noticed that she wasn't following him. She glanced nervously over to Mary who was still grinning ear to ear, waiting for her to join her. 

She looked to Stu then back to Mary once more. Her decision was made as she started following the blue haired teen. "Sorry..." She mumbled, as if Mary could possibly hear her.

Mary only quirked a brow. Confused. 

"Wha'sup, Ethan? I didn' know yew was in theatuh." Stuart greeted the same boy as the two took their seat with the group of boys. Charla could already smell the distinct stench of pot that wafted off of them.

'Yeah, I bet you didn't, since you didn't even know we had a theater class until today apparently.' Charla joked to herself, not saying it aloud as to not embarrass him.

"Yeah, all the other elective classes were filled up when I was signing up the beginning of this year, so I got forced to take this. That's how most of us dudes ended up here." Ethan said, gesturing to their group.

Ethan seemed to finally notice Charla. "Aw wow, who's this? This your girlfriend?" He asked.

Charla blushed lightly again. "Huh?" Stu said before looking behind, as if he had forgot she was even there. "Oh no, Charla is jus' my frien'." Stu quickly clarified.

"Charla, this is my coworker, Ethan." Stu introduced. Charla waved and smiled awkwardly to him.

Ethan returned her wave to her. "Sup, dude!" 

The tanned blonde stoner next to him started chuckling. "Ethan, my man, that's no way to talk to a lady." He spoke, a very clear american, almost surfer like accent in his voice. He cleared his throat. "Sup, dudette." He started chuckling hysterically and Ethan was quick to join him. God, they were high.

"Aw, I'm sorry you guys, my name is Alex." The blonde then introduced.

"Aw yeah, this is Stu. But everyone calls him Stu-Pot." Ethan went on, gesturing to Stuart. 

"Stu-Pot, eh? I heard that name before. Name seems to suit you from the looks of it." The mohawked boy snided from the seats above, his military style boots sitting on either side of the back of Ethan's chair.

The boy beside him rolled his eyes once again at him. "Don't pay attention to him, man. That's just how Zeke TRIES to make friends." He stabbed, Zeke glaring over at his best friend who only smirked.

"By the way, I'm Kelvin." He added with a small wave of his hand. 

Charla smiled at him. So far he seemed to be the most normal and down to earth out of the group. 

"Ohhhhhh, Charla~!" Sang a familiar voice from the seat behind her. A chill went down her spine. She had almost forgot about him. 

The brunette huffed in annoyance before flipping around to face him. "Hello...Freddy." She groaned. 

"Now is that really any way to say hello to your favoritest childhood friend?" Freddy chuckled, mischief evident in his green eyes. "Which, by the way, what's it been? Three years? Four? You look stunning. I always knew you'd grow up to be hot." He mused.

This is how it had always been with Freddy. Ever since they were kids. The incessant flirting and teasing. She knew it was meant to be a joke more than anything, but the fact that he loved to get under her skin any way he could was no joke. He was quite the pest.

Stu couldn't help but twitch slightly. "Charla, who is this bloke?" He asked as calmly as possible.

She sighed. "This is Freddy. I knew him as a kid, we used to play together I guess. He was my old best friend's cousin." She explained. 

"Was? I still AM her cousin! She's right over there, did you see her?" Freddy went on, pointing in the direction of Mary. 

"Yes...I saw her. I'll go say hello in a bit." Charla replied slowly. 

"OR how about now?!" Came that same familiar voice.

Charla blinked, turning to look to see Mary. She did not look nearly as thrilled as earlier. Charla smiled sheepishly at her. "Hey there, Mary." 

Mary didn't say anything, grabbing ahold of Charla's wrist yanking her up and pulling her back over to her group she had been sitting with. Charla couldn't do anything but look back to Stu. A helpless look in her eyes. Stu only blinked back at her in confusion as Mary continued to practically drag her away.

"Honestly, how could you go see that idiot Freddy before you did me?!" Mary whined, before plopping Charla down to sit with her small group of two other girls. 

One of them smiled at her while the other glanced in between Charla and the ground. 

"Hello! I'm Roxanne! But you can call me Roxie, everyone does!" The smiling, fair skinned girl beamed, she had an american accent as well. She had a certain softness to her brown eyes, with pretty auburn hair styled in an A line bob. 

"And this is Maggie!" She said, gesturing to the dirty blonde haired girl beside her. The girl bit her lip before looking to Charla. "Uh...Hey there." A small smile playing across her lips, her large green eyes peering up at her shyly. She had porcelain skin with freckles spread across her nose and cheeks. 

Charla returned the favor by smiling back at her before taking a seat next to Roxie. Mary taking a seat on the other side of Charla. 

"So uh...How do you know this girl, Mary?" Maggie asked curiously.

"Oh right, I feel like I've told you about her before. This is Charla, we used to be neighbors when we were growing up. But Freddy and I moved away to another side of town about five years ago." Mary explained to them, pausing before going on. "Well, Charla, it's been quite some time. I haven't seen you since that one time I ran into you and your Mum at the market a year ago. How are things? How is Lizzie?" She questioned. 

"She's fine...I guess." Charla laughed faintly.

Ms.Robinson clapped her hands, interrupting the conversation, getting the attention of everyone. "My darlings! Today will be spent getting to know our new students! Let me quickly take roll call and then the rest of class you may talk QUIETLY amongst yourselves!" 

"Now..." She started, pulling her glasses on that had been sitting atop her head. The roll call went on as normal...until she got to the G's.

"Adrian and Daya Gomez?" Ms.Robinson called out.

"Here~" The both of them sang, it had been those twins that Charla had seen earlier.

"Karina Gonzalez?" 

"Here." Sounded the girl with the short brown hair from the group with the twins.

"Charlotte..." Ms.Robinson stopped herself, her eyes widening.

"Oh God...here we go." Charla griped to herself. 

Ms.Robinson looked back out to the sea of chairs and teens. "Charlotte? Is there a Charlotte Graceland here? Please raise your hand dear." 

Charla sighed heavily before slowly raising a hand. Ms.Robinson immediately catching sight of her. Nearly jumping off her podium, she scurried up the steps to where Charla sat, scooping her up into a suffocating hug.

"I am so sorry I didn't say hello to you earlier! Oh my goodness gracious! You have grown so much! Ha! No wonder I didn't recognize you! Your hair is so long now!" The woman gushed running her fingers through Charla's thick sienna locks before finally releasing her, who was already losing breath from the woman's death grip. 

"Oh it is so good to have you here! We could use some one like you! Well now, I should get back to the roll. Do forgive me for not saying something earlier, won't you dear? Tell George and Angela I said hello!" She said before turning to walk back to the podium. 

Well. After that, Charla thought NOTHING could embarrass her at this point. This was the height of it. Her whole face was red as a tomato. She was sitting down but she still felt like she was going to faint.

All the girls around her were chuckling. "Don't worry Charla, it's really not that big a deal. She acts that way with all of us." Roxie tried comforting. 

"So like...how does she even know you?" Maggie prodded quietly.

"She gave me voice lessons for years when I was a kid." Charla finally spoke. 

"Ohhhh, that makes sense." Roxie nodded. 

Charla sighed before looking over to see if Stu had seen but to her surprise, a girl was sitting with him. Her back was turned to her, all she could see was her straight strawberry blonde locks that cascaded so elegantly down her back. 

"Uh...Mary, who is that over there?" Charla couldn't help but ask.

"Hm?" Mary hummed before following Charla's gaze to the girl. "Oh. That's Sophia." She nearly spat.

"Verdammte Huren." Came a voice from behind them.

Charla turned to look to see yet another group of four girls. These girls appearing a bit more edgier than the ones she currently sat with. 

"Sorry, I forget not everyone can speak German. I said, "fucking bitch." Aheh~" Chuckled a very pale and tallish looking girl with almost bleach blonde poofy curly hair that came to her shoulders. Her icy blue eyes were lined in a thick coat of make up. She smirked down to Charla and her group. She leaned down, extending her hand for Charla to shake. "The name is Madz. Short for Madeline. But don't call me that. I'll kill you." She said nonchalantly. "And this is my best friend, Camilla." She added, nodding to the girl who sat to the right of her. 

Camilla appeared to be a shorter looking girl of an average build with long, braided, black pigtails. She had blue eyes as well but not quite as much make up. "Hello there, are you Stu-Pot's girlfriend?" She asked bluntly.

Charla blushed. "N-No. He's just my friend." She corrected.

"Oh. Well, that's not what the rumors say." She went on flippantly. 

"Or what your face says! Why are you so red if he's not your boyfriend?" Madz further teased, her grin growing larger by the second. Madz suddenly let out an "oof" sound as an instrument case lightly collided with the back of her head. 

Charla's eyes connected the case to the arm of the girl who sat to the left of Madz. She was very pale, with catlike green eyes, and short black hair. It was hard to tell people's aesthetics since they had to wear uniforms here, but Charla could tell this girl was a bit on the goth side. "Tch, leave her alone, Madz. She's already embarrassed enough." Her voice very smooth and stoic. 

"Don't pay her any mind, new girl. She likes to mess with people, but she really means well." She ravenette reasoned. "I'm Luna, by the way, and this is Skye." She said rolling her emerald green eyes to her left. There sat a girl who appeared to be quite similar looking to Luna. Though she wouldn't go as far to assume they were sisters.

Skye had matching pale skin, long black hair that reached down to her waist and green eyes. Unlike Luna, her eyes had an almost Asian like finesse to them, they also had a few rings of brown around the iris. She also appeared to be younger than the others. Though perhaps she was just naturally baby faced.

She didn't say a word to Charla, only smiled and nodded to her. 

"Hi...so uh, who is this Sophia girl?" Charla asked once more, her curiosity getting the better of her. 

"Ugh." Camilla grunted before going on. "Like Madz said, she's a bitch. None of us right here like her." She said, motioning to their own group of eight. 

"You'd do best just to stay away from her." Luna reasoned further. "She thinks she's God's gift to creation. Likes to make Sadie over there cry on the daily." She said pointing a finger to the back of her.

Charla's eyes trailed up the seats until she saw a girl that sat alone, rows away from them. She was face down in a book, obscuring her face. But from what Charla could see, she had very long, thick, blonde hair. And not to be ugly, but the girl was...pretty overweight. 

"You know, just one of those girls." Luna finished. 

"Oh...I see. Well...would you guys maybe happen to know how she knows Stu?" Charla couldn't help but ask, the need to know who this girl was and what exactly she was about, was killing her.

All the girls glanced to each other before laughing.

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "How should we know?" 

"You seem to care an awful lot for someone who isn't his girlfriend." Madz poked, snickering to herself. 

"You should ask him yourself, if you wanna know so bad." Camilla added, joining in on the fun with her best friend. 

Just as Charla went to say something, Luna interrupted her before she could. "Incoming." She said with a point of one of her slender pale fingers to the front of them. 

Charla turned to see the same group from before, with Karina, Daya, and Adrian. If she remembered their names correctly. The head of the group was the Korean looking boy. A very bright smile plastered across his face as he came bounding up the steps with the rest of the group following close behind.

"Hi! My name is Seojun! Seojun Tae! But you can just call me Jun if that's easier for you." He grinned, taking her hand into his and shaking it. 

Charla blushed lightly at the sudden contact, but smiled anyway. "H-hi, I'm Charla." She greeted.

Seojun gasped, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you! I just get really excited about meeting new people!" 

"Jun gets excited about EVERYTHING you'll come to see." Daya joked, a smirk upon her lips. 

Now having her attention, the twins finally decided to introduce themselves. "Hiiiii~" they both sang together.

"We're Adrian and Daya, if you didn't hear." Adrian chuckled before going on. "We saw Ms.Robinson making quite the fuss over you, that won't sit well with WAH WAH, over there." Adrian said in a hushed tone, pointing to Sophia, his voice dropping an octave at the mention of her. "Oh, but don't worry about her. Any who, tell us about youuu~" He went on, Charla now noticing his slight spanish accent. Charla had her suspicions before at the sight of his singley pierced left ear, but now after hearing him talk, her thoughts had pretty much been confirmed. He was gay. Not like she cared though.

"Uh, well, what do you want to know?" Charla quirked. 

Both the twins sliding in and butting Mary and Roxie out of their seats on either side of Charla. 

"You can start by telling us what the deal is with you and Stu-Pot." Daya sniggered deviously to Charla's left

"Yeah!" Adrian chirped from her right. "Are you guys da-"

"You guys are late. It's already been discussed. Camilla beat you to it, they aren't together." Luna deadpanned from behind them.

The twins narrowing their hazel eyes at the pale ravenette who only shrugged at them. 

"Hmph. They coulda' fooled me." Huffed the irritated looking girl from earlier, attitude lacing her words. Yet another american accent.

"Why is everyone so concerned about it anyway?" Charla finally asked. 

All of them blinked at her, before Camilla spoke. "Well. It's just strange because well..it's Stu-Pot. He doesn't really date."

"But I tnought I heard he kissed Debbie Howard at Olivia Granger's birthday party last year." Roxie added.

"Yeah. They did. I saw it, I was there." Madz chuckled. 

"Yeah. Kissed. They didn't date though." Daya added before cocking a brown scratching her chin lightly in thought. "Or atleast I don't think they did."

At this point Charla didn't know what to think with this new found information as well as this mystery girl hanging all over him right now. A million thoughts and feelings encircling her mind. Stuart had kissed a girl before?!

"Psh, who HASN'T Debbie Howard kissed." 

Adrian busted out laughing. "Oh my god, Tatiana, you're so mean!" He pretended to scold, but Charla could tell that he was loving it.

The newly introduced girl only shrugged her shoulders. "I'm jus' sayin'." She went on, giving a small flip of her braids before smiling to Charla. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. I'm Tatiana." She finally introduced. 

"I'm Charla." The brunette introduced for what felt to be the 50th time that day. She noticed that the other girl who was supposedly named Karina only stared at her from beside Seojun. A small smile across her lips and a look in her eyes that Charla couldn't quite place. 

"So why exactly did your class have to join ours? I heard that Trevor Bosch blew up all the computers, is that true?" Daya interrogated from the side of Charla. 

"Uh, well, what we were told is that someone stole the hard drives out of them. They don't know who did it though." She answered. 

"Really? Ugh, I bet it was Trevor. He is such a-" Mary went on, but Charla's mind soon wandered over to Stuart who was STILL talking that "Sophia" girl. 

He looked like he was laughing at something she had just said. While the other boys around them from earlier did not seem so impressed by her presence; as they were talking amongst each other. Ignoring Stu and her. 

Charla watched on carefully for a few moments more before looking back to her own group of "friends."

So far, everyone seemed really nice. Perhaps this theater class could be fun. Though the image of Stu and Sophia was now burned into her head for the rest of the day. 

\---------------------------------------------  
THEY'RE HEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEE!!!! The new characters! Again, another huge thank you for lending me your creations! I am having so much fun with them! Hopefully I don't butcher them too much lmao.


	14. Chapter 13

It was after school on a Friday, Charla and Stu were now making their way to the abandoned parking garage they had went to about two weeks earlier. Only this time, with an arsenal of spray paint.

“Oh, my, god! I can’t believe we’re actually doing this!” Charla exclaimed giddily from beside him. 

“Calm down, luv. We’re almos’ there.” Stuart chuckled. He had to admit, she was quite cute whenever she was excited like this. Though he was a bit nervous. What if she thought this was stupid and didn’t have any fun? Then he’d look so stupid. But it seemed that so far she had liked everything he had introduced her to. 

Except that one time he brought a small jar of capers with him to school. Surprisingly, she had never had any before and so he let her try some. She didn’t like them. But that was the only thing he could recall.

“So...What do you think of this new class of ours?” Charla mused. 

Stuart shrugged. “Et’s alrigh’ I guess. Et’s cool havin’ a class with Ethan. That one bloke, Alex...I think. I like him. He keeps tellin’ me he’ll smoke with me one day.” 

Charla laughed heartily. “I’m sure he would. I don’t think I have ever seen him NOT high.” 

Stu smiled slightly before going on. “Zeke and Kelvin said they smoke too.” 

“Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me. It seems like a lot of people don’t like Zeke…” Charla remarked. 

“Well...’e kind of is a dick.” Stu laughed before going on. “But Ethan tol’ me Zeke hasn’ really ha’ et easy in life. He said that his dad walked out on him and his mom when he was born. And they live on the bad side of town. Tha’s ‘ow he knows Kelvin. They grew up togetha’...or something like that.”

Charla frowned a bit at this. “That makes me sad.” 

“Zeke has a car though! Did ya know that?” 2D perked as they rounded a corner, the old parking garage was now clear in sight. 

“He does?” Charla asked incredulously. No one their age drove. Everyone walked everywhere. 

“Yeh, he’s got a big van. Says he needs et for their band stuff.” Stu added mindlessly.

“Their...band stuff?” 

“Oh, I thought yew knew. Zeke, Kelvin, Alex, and Franky are in a band.” He told her.

Charla busted out laughing. “I think you mean Freddy, not Franky.” 

Stu just shrugged his shoulders. “Whateva’ tha bloke’s name is. I don’ really like ‘im.” He stated nonchalantly.

Charla cocked an eyebrow. “Why not?” She asked curiously.

Stu’s mind immediately flashing back to when that “Freddy” guy hit on Charla. Right in front of him. “No reason I guess.” He lied in a mumble.

Charla laughed at him. “He is annoying. But I know that he’s not really serious about the things he says to me. That’s just how he’s always been.” 

“Is et?” Stu quirked.

“Uh huh. When we were younger, Freddy used to swear to me that he would marry me one day just to gross me out. Then he’d spit in his hand and rub it across my face.” She giggled as she reminisced on the past before going on. “He is kind of a pain, but he’s a good guy.” She concluded. 

“Oh…” Stuart said thoughtfully, his opinion on the boy ever so slightly changing for the better. 

Charla had been contemplating this next question she would ask for over a week now. If she was ever going to ask, now felt to be the time. “So um...Stuart?” 

“Yeh?” Stu answered as the two were now closing in on the garage. 

“Um...how do you know uh...Sophia?” She stumbled. The words sticking to the tip of her tongue, not wanting to come out.

Stu glanced down at her, staring at her as if deep in thought. This only made Charla more nervous for what his answer could be. Moments that felt like years passed until his baby blue eyes lit up in realization. 

“Oh! Sophia!” He chuckled to himself before finishing. “Sorry, I didn’ know who yew were talkin’ abou’ at first.” 

Charla couldn’t help but feel a slight bit of relief at his reaction. Though she quickly realized that this was rather typical behavior of him so it was short lived. 

“I known Sophia my whole life. Our mums went ta school togetha’ or somethin’.” He explained.

“Oh…I see.” Was all that Charla could muster in response as she thought his words over in her head carefully. 

“Why?” He asked innocently. 

“Oh um...I was just wondering was all. I’ve seen you talking to her a few times in drama class.” She tried to answer as casually as possible. 

Her fake tone having fooled the dimwitted bluenette as he smiled down at her. Charla couldn’t help but blush slightly. His smile always made her heart skip a beat. Even more so as of late. She couldn’t deny the fact that whatever feelings these were that she had for him were growing more and more with each passing day. Though she still didn’t know exactly what to do about them. 

The two were now fully inside the nearly collapsing building. Stuart was knelt down on the ground rummaging through his backpack. Charla stood beside him, her finger twirled itself in her curly chocolate locks as she gazed out into the dimly lit garage curiously. 

She felt a tap on her thigh making her look down to him. He was holding out a bandana to her. She was quite confused at first until she saw that he had one of his own that he had tied around his face, obscuring his features.

She took the brightly colored cloth from him. Putting her hair into a high ponytail. She stopped when she saw that Stuart was now standing and staring at her. With half of his face covered Charla couldn’t tell what he could be thinking.

“What? What is it? Do I have something on me?” She asked looking down at herself, his unreadable gaze now becoming a bit unsettling.

“No...I just neva’ seen yew with your hair up like that befo’.” He said slowly.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I don’t like to wear it like this. I feel like it makes my face look...odd.” Charla rambled on bashfully, her fingers now toying with the hem of her skirt. 

There was a slight pause as Stuart continued to look down at her. “I think yew look well nice like that.” He finally spoke.

At his remark, Charla hastily tied the bandana around her face to hide her now brightly flushing cheeks. 

“Thank you.” She replied, shifting her weight onto one leg as she allowed a goofy smile to break out across her face now that it was mostly covered. 

Stu held out a paint can for her to take. “I made sure ta bring yew blue, since yew like et so much.” 

Though he couldn’t see it, Stu could tell she was smiling from the sparkle in her light green eyes as she took the can from him. 

“Thank you, Stuart. That was very thoughtful of you.” 

The blue haired male only smiled to himself as he shook up his can, spraying a bit onto the asphalt ground. A bright neon green emitting from it. He then proceeded to make a swirly symbol of sorts with it. When he finished he turned back to the brunette. “Aren’t yew gonna do something?” He asked, raising a thick, dark eyebrow at her. 

“Oh! Um…” Her gaze trailing over to the concrete wall a few feet away from them. “Well...what should I draw?”

“Whateva’ yew want, luv.” He answered simply as he continued to randomly doodle on the ground. 

Charla bit her lip in thought before approaching the wall. Copying Stu, she shook the can before going to spray the wall. 

She tried several times to draw something in particular but the paint kept messing up and spraying in every other direction besides where she wanted it to go. Spray painting was surprisingly not as easy as it looked!

Stu glanced over his shoulder to see what the girl was drawing only to see that her whole section of the wall was covered in giant splotches of blue that did not seem to be made intentionally. He glanced over to her face. Her brows were furrowed in clear frustration. She let out small growls of irritation as she continued to mess up. Standing from his slight kneeling position, he walked over to her. 

Charla didn’t even sense his approach as he stood behind her. Reaching out from behind her, he placed his hand over hers that was holding the can. She slightly jumped, her heart catching in her throat at his sudden touch. 

“You’re not holding et right, luv. Le’ me show yew.” He spoke softly from behind her. 

He moved her hand with his, pressing his finger down on her own that was on the nozzle, spraying the paint. “Yew do et like this. Fast an’ steady.” He said as he made a perfectly straight line. Then going on to make another. “Like this.” He went on, continuing to move her along with him. 

Though Charla wasn’t much focused on what he was saying. Instead, her mind wandered to how gently, yet firmly his hand held onto hers. His hand was so large in comparison to hers, it seemed as if just one of his hands could devour both of her own. His hand was somewhat calloused, yet still felt soft to the touch. He seemed to tower over her from behind. The top of her head only just making it to his shoulders. Thank God for this bandana, or else he surely would have seen how red she was.

“Now yew try.” He told her as he let go of her. Snapping back into reality, she took a deep breath before moving her arm to spray on her own once more. But this time, imagining Stuart still guiding her movements.

“There...tha’s et! You’re gettin’ et now.” He praised her, smiling under his bandana as he continued to watch her. And soon after, Charla began to grin as well as the paint finally seemed to be cooperating with her. 

Stu went back to making his own doodles on the wall beside her as she continued to make lines and circles and other small designs. 

As she continued to paint, from the corner of her eye she noticed a dark mass sitting in the corner of the garage. Fearing it could be someone to get them in trouble she turned to look at it, but soon realized that it was a parked car.

“Stu, has that always been there?” She asked, pointing to the rusty, old vehicle. 

“Hm?” He hummed, following her finger to the direction of the car. He began chuckling to himself, much to Charla’s confusion. “That thing has been there eva’ since I was in middle school. Probably even befo’ that.” He answered. 

“Oh…” Was Charla’s only response as she continued to stare at it. The car appeared to have possibly once been red, though it was hard to tell. From the many years of neglect the paint was now chipping away and rusting over. Like this garage, it had just been left here to rot over the years.

“People call that the Heavenmobile.” Stu went on. 

This made Charla turn to look at him. “Why?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well...lots o’ people go in there ta shag in the backseat.” He laughed as he continued to paint.

Charla’s nose scrunched in disgust at the thought of how many people must have been through that car doing...the do. “Ew! Gross!” She exclaimed girlishly before chuckling, Stuart only smiled at her reaction from underneath his bandana. 

Having now run out of room on her bit of wall, she noticed a large hole in the wall a few feet away from her. One big enough to step through to the other side. Wanting to explore a bit more, she stepped through the hole. Stuart had noticed her leave and followed her. The two were now standing on just the outside of the garage. 

“Has anyone we know been in there?” The brunette continued, digging for any morsel of gossip.

“Uhhhh…” He thought it over for a moment before going on. “I heard Debbie Howard has been in there.” He finally responded.

Reminded of the bit of information her classmates from theater had shared with her. This brought up yet another nagging question to mind that she so desperately wanted to ask him. 

But how could she go about it?

‘Have you kissed Debbie Howard?’ Was much too invasive. 

‘Madz said that you kissed Debbie at a party last year, is that true?’ No, still too invasive and perhaps that was supposed to be kept a secret. Perhaps Madz wasn’t really supposed to share that with her. She was almost certain it didn’t really matter, but she still decided against it. 

She had it.

“Stu, have you ever kissed anyone before?” She said casually, as she continued to paint. It was straight to the point, but innocent enough. Perfect, in her opinion. Though she still couldn’t help but feel herself almost sweat a bit at what he might respond to her with. 

“Yeh. I have.” He answered, without the slightest bit of hesitation. 

Charla felt a slight pang in her chest. Why was this news so...disheartening? Why did she care? What did it matter to her? Unable to say anything else, all of these questions and then some encircling her mind. 

Just as Stu looked over to her from his work to ask her the same thing, he caught sight of something alarming. The headlights of a police car turning into the garage.

Stuart’s eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat. With the sudden rush of adrenaline, he instinctively grabbed ahold of Charla’s wrist pulling her over to him. Her paint can hitting the ground with a loud ‘CLANK.’ 

Charla’s eyes flew open in shock as she felt her feet suddenly fly off the ground and in a flash Stuart had thrown her into the bushes, lying on her back, with him on top of her. 

“Coppers…” Stuart whispered to her, as he watched on cautiously through the leaves of the bush. His stare intense, focused, calculating a possible escape route for the two of them. 

When something dawned on him. 

Shit! The paints were still out there!

A sweat now starting to bead on his brow. If they caught sight of all those paints they might choose to investigate the area, they’d be fucked!

All the while this was going on in the young male’s mind; things were even worse down below with Charla. 

Having just now registered the entirety of the situation, the very mention of the police nearly sent her into hysterics. If the police found them and had to bring her home. Her parents would NEVER let her see Stuart. 

But not just this...Stuart was completely on top of her. His hands on either side of her head, his knee sat in between her thighs. Her skirt riding up dangerously high, she was certain her underwear were visible if they just looked down. 

The weight and feeling of Stuart on top of her hitting too close to home. Flashes of past memories, memories that Charla had been forcing back for years. Memories she had wanted so desperately to forget about. The anguish, the misery, the disgust, the guilt, the self hatred. Remnants of the years of torture, they were all resurfacing, all at once. 

Tears brimmed her eyes, her heart pounding so hard it felt it would explode. Unable to breathe, her chest tightened painfully at the lack of oxygen, her heart beat rising by the second. 

The image of his face staring down at her like a rabid dog burned into her psyche. The feeling of his cold, clammy, hands groping her body all over. Leaving behind a filthy, violated feeling upon her skin that would never come off for the rest of her days. 

Charla felt as though she truly was having a heart attack. And she could do nothing to save herself. She couldn’t speak, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe.

Seconds felt like eons to both teens.

Both listening to the faint sound of the tires rolling over asphalt. Stuart, staring through the hole in the wall, watching as the lights from the headlights danced and shifted over the walls as the cop car passed through without a hitch. 

Now certain they were gone, Stuart let out a sigh of relief. “They’ve gone now.” He muttered, but not even a moment after the words escaped him he felt himself thrown off onto his side on the ground. 

As his vision cleared from the sudden impact he saw that Charla was no longer in the bush and was several feet away. She was crunched down to the ground in the fetal position. Her ponytail and bandana had come off from all of the frequent flipping around. Her hands gripped tightly at her brown locks that normally looked neatly curled, but were now frizzed and tangled. Her face was a ghastly shade of white, her chest heaving. A sheen of pure terror in her eyes. 

Shaking like a leaf, Charla dug her nails painfully into her scalp, biting her bottom lip so hard until blood was drawn. Using the pain of it to help ground her. Her eyes were watery with tears but she refused to let them fall. He would not take that shred of dignity she had left. 

Stuart crawled out from the bushes, standing to his feet. He stared at her, unsure of what to do. At a loss of words, he was unable to say anything for the longest time. 

Charla stood up from her spot on the ground. “I...I have to go.” Was all she could stutter out before turning on her heel to leave.

This brought Stuart out of his daze and in two quick steps he was in front of her. “Charla, please.” He begged, making her stop in her tracks. Taking a step back from him to look up to his face. “Please le’ me walk yew home. Et’s almos’ dark now, et’s not safe fa yew ta walk home by yerself.” He tried reasoning, the brunette only staring at him for a moment. “Please…” He begged once more.

She looked to the ground, contemplating it before nodding to him. He sighed, going through to the other side of the wall to grab his bag. 

Charla’s hands clutched at the hem of her skirt, her knuckles going white. She must have looked so psycho to him. But she couldn’t help it. God damn it, why was she like this? Why couldn’t she just be normal? 

When Stuart returned they went about their walk home in silence. Charla’s guilt and embarrassment felt as though it would swallow her alive.

The two finally made it to her house. Just as the streetlights were coming on, signalling her curfew. The two only stared at eachother for a few moments before Stuart spoke. “Well...I’ll see yew aroun’ I guess.” He said slowly, getting ready to turn to walk home.

“W-Wait!” She called after him, making him stop. “I...I am so sorry I pushed you like that...it wasn’t right of me and I’m so sorry. I just...I...I can’t explain why I did that. I’m just...claustrophobic.” She half lied. 

Stu’s expression softened at her words. “No need to apologize, luv. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. But I had to hide us because...if your parents found out and neva’ let yew see me again...I...I don’ know what I’d do.” He admitted, his tone sincere. “I’m really sorry, Charla...I didn’t mean ta upset yew.” He uttered softly. His expression similar to that of a scolded child. 

It was moments like these that Charla could feel herself fall for him more, bit by bit. And suddenly, her body moved on it’s own. Seemingly out of instinct. She threw her arms around him bringing him into a tight embrace. 

And in his arms...she felt the years of self loathing leave her. Every shitty feeling, every horrible night terror, every urge to end it all, every bit of pain, all of her suffering from the hands of him...was out the window. 

Stu’s face lit up a thousand degrees. “Wh-Wha’s this for?!” He exclaimed in a clear  
fluster, looking down to the tiny girl that held him so closely to herself. 

She chuckled lightly before pulling away just enough to look up at him. “For just being you...Stuart.” With the way she was smiling at him right now, Stu felt like his legs were jelly as his heart melted like butter. 

Before he had a chance to say or do anything else she pulled away from him. “Goodnight, Stu.” She waved to him, her sweet smile still plastered across her face before making her way up her driveway. 

“G-Goodnight!” He stammered shakily as he watched her leave. His eyes falling to the sway of her body as she walked. He couldn’t help himself, those hips of hers drove him absolutely crazy. 

He let out a sigh as she walked in through her front door. Leaving him outside by himself. 

This girl had such a way of keeping him on his toes. She changed moods faster than anyone else he had ever met. Hot one minute and cold the next. It was a lot to keep up with. Especially for someone as thick as him. But oh how his fascination for her grew more and more each day.

God, this girl was a whirlwind.


	15. Chapter 14

Karinas pov

The clock blared at the strike of 5:40 AM. An arm slamming down on the annoying alarm clock, silencing it’s incessant screeching. A groan emitted from the plush covers of the bed, before a figure slowly sat up straight in bed. 

Her half lidded hazel eyes rolled around her room groggily as she smacked her lips irritably, trying to take in the dawn of a new day. Her chin length caramel hair stuck up in every direction. 

Yes. Today was yet another exciting day in the life of Karina Gonzalez. 

Slowly she staggered into her bathroom, turning on the shower faucet before stripping out of her pajamas and stepping inside. About ten minutes later she stepped back out, now feeling more awake from the hot shower. 

She continued to get dressed into her school uniform, grabbing her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder before heading out the front door to begin her twenty minute walk to school. 

The walk there was silent, lonely almost. That was, until she heard a familiar voice call her name. “Kari!” 

She turned her head just as the owner of said voice came galloping to her side. She craned her neck to peer up at her gargantuan friend. “Morning, Jun!” She chirped.

“So guess what!” Seojun exclaimed, his narrow, honey colored eyes lighting up. 

“Chicken butt.” Kari wittily answered, soon laughing hysterically at herself, truly, she HAD to be the funniest girl on the planet. 

“No, I’m serious! Guess what!” Jun repeated, laughing lightly.

“Hmmmm.” Kari hummed, pretending to be thinking about it. “I don’t know. What?”

“My parents finally ungrounded me!” He proudly declared. 

“Yeah, after a month and a half.” Came another familiar voice from behind them. Already knowing who it was, Karina only slightly looked over her shoulder at them. This was them. Her usual crew. Seojun, Daya & Adrian, and Tatiana.

“And all because you got a B on some test.” Daya added to her twin Adrian’s earlier statement. 

Seojun frowned slightly. “My parents just want me to be the best I can be…” Seojun tried defending.

“Hmph, your parents are too much. If I got a bad grade, my mama would just beat my ass one time and then we’d be done. She wouldn’t ground me for over a damn month.” Tatiana retorted from behind the twins. 

“Ugh, oh my god, Daya. We need to dye our hair again, our roots are getting so bad.” Adrian whined as he primped at his hair in the compact mirror he held. 

“Isn’t both of your hair naturally blonde?” Kari questioned. 

“Ugh! Yes!” Adrian growled, rolling his hazel eyes. “But it always grows in dark at the roots! Drives me crazy, that’s why I like to touch it up for us.” 

“I’ve always thought about dying my hair.” Seojun piped before sighing. “But my parents would never allow it.”

Tatiana pushed the twins aside as she came to stand next to Jun, reaching a hand up as far as it would reach. “Boy come here, give me your hair.” She commanded. 

Jun leaned his head down slightly into the shorter girl’s hand. She felt around his head, entangling her fingers in his wavy black locks before withdrawing. “Nuh uh, you got that GOOD hair, baby. You ain’t wanna mess that up.” She tried comforting.

“Yeah. Asians always have nice hair.” Daya added. 

“Ugh, I know.~ It’s just not fair!” Adrian whined as they were now turning into the school yard. 

Tatiana rolled her eyes. “Hispanics got good hair too. Y’all just fried yours to hell and back from bleaching it too much.” She snorted. 

“MY HAIR IS NOT FRIED!” Both twins cried at once, both of them looking to each other. Very often the two would jinx each other, though that never made it any less creepy each time it happened. 

Tatiana smiled to herself, clearly enjoying teasing her friends. “I’m just sayin’.”

Karina chuckled lightly at her friends antics before she caught sight of something a little ways ahead of them. It was that one girl from theater...Charla. She was with that one blonde girl who walked with her everyday. She had heard that she was her sister or something. 

She stared at her for the longest time. So long to where Tatiana had noticed. In fact, she had been noticing this same occurrence several times this week. It was time to investigate a bit. 

Discretely, she slinked away from the twins over to the other side of Karina. Though the twins didn’t notice, they had since moved on to talking about something with Seojun. 

“You got the hots for her don’t you, Kari?” Tatiana poked quietly, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

Kari’s head snapped to look at the dark skinned queen. “What?! Why do you say that?” She whisper yelled.

Tatiana’s smirk only grew. “I see how you be looking at her in drama.” She cooed smugly. 

Kari blushed at this, knowing she had been caught. “Yeah, she’s cute...so what?” 

Tatiana shrugged her shoulders innocently, though her smirk remained. “So...you gonna try asking her out?” She went on.

Kari’s eyes widened in shock at the very idea of it. “What? No! I mean, I thought about it...but everywhere I see her, she’s always with Stu-Pot.”

Tatiana rolled her eyes. “So? Girl, she just said the other day how they’re not together. Also, I’ve heard Stu-Pot say it before too.”

Kari sighed. “I just don’t believe that. They spend way too much time together to not have SOMETHING going on...Besides, I don’t think she’d go for it anyway. She seems...REALLY straight.” She further explained. 

Tatiana only smiled lightly. “You’ll never know if you don’t try.” Were her final words to her before slowly merging back with the rest of the group who were still oblivious to the two’s conversation. 

The day went by rather normally for Karina, nothing out of the ordinary. She and her clique were cracking jokes on each other all day, she even managed to scare poor Seojun as he came out of one of his classes. As long as she scared one person a day her day was complete. 

Right as the bell for school to let out sounded, as usual, she went straight to the smoke pit. Soon her group would come find her before they walked home. Just as they did every day. Karina leaned up on a picnic table as she pulled out her cigarettes. Quickly lighting herself up, she continued to puff a few times before opening her bag to put her pack back. When out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a small commotion. 

“Go away, Trevor!” 

Karina knew that voice. 

“And how are you gonna make me now that your little boyfriend ain’t here to protect you?” Trevor mocked.

There was silence. Making Karina fully turn towards them. 

“Huh?!” Trevor shouted, his fist hitting the wall just beside Charla’s head making her flinch. The poor brunette was shaking like a leaf as the bully seemed to tower over her. Karina was starting to feel her blood boil at the sight. 

“You’re coming with me.” He hissed as he tightly grabbed ahold of Charla’s wrist, yanking her into his arms. “I’ll fuck you way better than that dumbass Stu-Pot ever could.” He cackled down to her maliciously. “Once you have me you’ll forget all about that stupid sod.” He smirked evilly.

When suddenly, a harsh fist collided with Trevor’s jaw. Stumbling backwards, letting go of his hold on Charla, he glared up to whoever dared to strike him only for his dark brown eyes to be met with Karina’s blazing, unforgiving, hazel ones. A unextinguishable fire in her eyes, her stare was set ablaze with rage for the beefy male that stood before her. 

“You fucking bitch!” Trevor cried as he raised a fist to hit her back. But quick as lightning, Karina landed two more blows to his face before raising on of her long powerful legs, giving a finishing kick square to his chest, sending him flying backwards to the ground.

The wind having literally been knocked out of him. He sat up wheezing. His hand clutching at the now bruising spot on his chest. He glared at Karina for the longest while, a look on his face that resembled a mad dog. “You fucking Dyke! I’ll fucking kill you, you goddamn slag!” He cursed at the tanned beauty, who only continued to stare at him, a smirk spreading across her lips.

“You wanna kill me? Try it. I dare you.” She coaxed, her smirk only reaching further. The look in her eyes going from rage to purely sinister. 

Trevor’s eye twitched, as he caught sight of headmaster Mr.Harrison making his way down the courtyard towards them. “This isn’t fucking over! And you tell that Stu-Pot I ain’t forget what he done last time...” He hissed at Charla before taking his leave. 

“Tch. Fucking coward.” Karina mumbled to herself before turning to face Charla to see she had pressed herself up against the brick wall. Her chest heaving, fat tears of fear brimming her eyes. Dangerously close to spilling.

“H-Hey now, come on, don’t cry, he’s gone now.” Karina tried comforting in a fluster, putting her hands up in front of her in an attempted calming manner. Comforting people wasn’t exactly Karina’s specialty. Especially someone who she had never talked to before prior to it, like in this case.

“H-He’s going to h-h-hurt Stu…” Charla choked out, barely above a whisper.

“He’s gonna what?” Karina asked gently, having not heard Charla the first time.

Charla finally looked Karina in the eye, the tears had now spilled and were rolling down her cheeks. “He’s going to hurt Stuart and it’s going to be all my fault!” She cried before burying her face in her hands to let out a sob.

Karina was confused as to what the smaller girl was talking about, but the mere sight of her still tugged at her heartstrings. “Hey...come on now, it’s ok...What do you mean he’s gonna hurt Stu-Pot?” She asked, still trying to figure out the full situation.

Charla sniffled as she wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. “Trevor and his friends were harassing me when I was walking to school by myself one day and...Stuart pulled a knife on Trevor and they left but...but...but…” Her voice growing more and more wobbly as she went on until she let out another loud sob into her hands. 

Karinas eyebrows rose slightly in surprise, who knew Stu-Pot had it in him to pull a knife on someone. Much less Trevor Bosch and his gang at that. “Uh...sweetie, listen...it’s not your fault-” Karina started but Charla only continued to cry uncontrollably as she threw herself into Karina’s arms, burying her face into her uniform shirt. 

Karina stiffened as her face heated up a million degrees as Charla continued to tightly hold onto her. Her face buried dangerously close to Karina’s breasts as she continued to sob pitifully. After a few moments of watching her, Karina felt her body relax as she gently wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. “Shhhhhh, it’s ok…” She consoled.

“What am I going to do if Stuart gets hurt because of me!” Charla warbled, her voice partially muffled by Karina’s shirt.

Karina firmly placed a hand on each of Charla’s shoulders, pushing her back a bit so she could look her in the eye. “I might not know Stu-Pot very well…” Karina started sternly. “But if he’s anything like me, he would have wanted you safe. Regardless of what could happen to him.” She went on, a small smile crossing her face. 

Charla’s eyes widened in shock. Moments passed of just them staring deeply into each other’s eyes. Karina’s face burned a very slight pink as she could feel something stirring inside of her stomach when Charla’s gaze fell upon her...butterflies.

“Kari!” Came the voice of Daya.

Karina turned to look at her group of friends who were closing in on the two of them. At this point, each of them having caught sight of Charla’s teary face. 

“What happened?! New girl, are you ok?! Are you hurt?!” Seojun exclaimed like a worried mother as he bounded right up to the small brunette. 

Charla could only shake her head “no” as he and the twins surrounded her. Her face heating up, clearly embarrassed by the show everyone was making about her.

“Karina,” Came a voice directly from behind Karina, making her turn to face Tatiana. “What happened here?” She interrogated.

“Trevor.” Was Karina’s only answer. 

Tatiana only nodded before moving to Charla, a genuine sweet smile gracing her features that usually held an attitude infused scowl of some kind. “Come on, don’t cry no more, baby girl.” She comforted, taking her sleeve to wipe the straying tears from Charla’s cheeks. “There. Better.” She grinned.

“Are you sure you aren’t hurt at all, new girl?” Daya quirked with concern. 

“Her name is Charla.” Karina spoke firmly from behind the group making them turn slightly to face her for a moment. Karina and Charla’s eyes locking on one another once again. Those same butterflies from before fluttering madly in Karina’s gut. 

“Charla...sorry.” Daya corrected herself as they turned to face said girl once again.

“Ooh, hold on your hair got a little messed up sweetie.” Adrian informed before carefully touching and prodding at Charla’s thick curls until they once again sat perfectly. 

“There! Fabulous~!” Adrian declared, outstretching his arms above him, giving his best jazz hands at the word “fabulous.” Trying his best to make the girl smile.

His tactic worked and a small smile pulled at the corner of Charla’s lips. 

“Charla, we were all going to head to this one cafè we all like. Would you like to come with us?” Tatiana offered.

Charla paused for a moment before nodding her head.

“Let’s go then!” Seojun beamed, leading the group on their way to said cafè. Karina moving to stand beside Charla on the walk.

The way to the cafè carried on as normal among the group of teens. They treated Charla as if she had been one of them for years now. And slowly, as she got more comfortable, Charla began to come out of her shell. 

Finally, they made it to their destination. “Ooh! I’m gonna get that double caramel frappucino!” Adrian announced, pointing at the picture on the menu behind the cashier. 

“Adrian, no! I was gonna get that! I’m tired of us always getting the same thing!!” Daya combatted.

“Well I called it first! YOU pick something else!” Adrian retorted back. 

“No, YOU! That’s not fair!”

“How is that not fair?! I called it first!” 

“Y’all quit, we’re in public. Ain’t no one care what y’all getting.” Tatiana huffed, she often times had to be the twins’ mediator. Being stern was the only way to truly get them to stop. And just as usual, the two knocked off their bickering

“What are you getting, Charla?” Kari prompted, looking down to the brunette beside her. 

There was a pause, snapping out of her small daze Charla finally answered. “Oh...I’m not sure. I was thinking about maybe a smoothie or something…”

Kari grimaced before facing back to the menu board again. Poor thing, she could tell she was still a little shook from earlier. 

Having now decided on something, Karina approached the cashier. “Hi there...I just want a small mango smoothie please. Name is Kari.” She requested. Just as she was going to pull out her money a voice came from behind her. 

“And add a vanilla latte to that. And that will be all.” The brunette informed, pulling out her wallet. 

“£6.38” Stated the bored barista. 

Before Kari could even make a move to pay them, Charla handed them the full £6.38.

Karina blinked before looking back down to the girl. “Hey! You didn’t have to do that.” She tried protesting, though there wasn’t anything she could really do about it now as the cashier handed Charla back her receipt. 

Charla looked up at the taller female as if she had grown another head before laughing lightly. “You seriously saved my ass back there, the least I can do is buy you a coffee.” 

Karina eyebrows slightly rose in surprise before smirking. “Alright then.” She conceded, before her gaze fell to Seojun who was crouched down, peering curiously into the glass case that held an assortment of small cakes. 

“Oh that banana bread looks so good...OOH but they have lemon squares…” He rambled in a mumble before gasping dramatically. “ARE THOSE CANNOLIS?” He exclaimed loudly as he pressed his face harder against the glass before turning to look directly at Karina. “KARI...they have cannolis.” He informed almost dutifully.

Karina couldn’t help but laugh at how serious he suddenly became. “Get some then!”

“Will you split it with me?” Seojun quirked. 

Karina paused a moment, thinking it over. She didn’t exactly care for cannolis very much, but with Seojun’s amber hued puppy eyes she could never refuse him. She nodded, making a wide grin spread across his features as he bounded up to take a spot in line behind Tatiana and the twins. 

“Kari!” Called the voice of a different barista who held the two drinks for their order.

Karina wasted no time in stepping over to the end of the counter to take them. “Oh, thanks.” She said before taking them and walking back over to Charla to hand her her cup. 

“Thank you.” Charla said politely as she took it from her, their fingers grazing in the process making Karina’s heart skip a beat. 

“Where do you want to sit?” Charla asked, gesturing to the different tables of the cafè. 

Karina blinked a few times, coming back to reality. “Oh well...we all usually sit at that one corner booth so we can all sit together.” She explained, pointing to said booth. Charla only nodded in response before moving to sit there with Kari following.

At first the walk over there was innocent enough until Kari’s eyes caught on something, Charla’s behind. 

Her eyes widened as she watched it switch from side to side with each step Charla took. That thing was….huge! For lack of better words. 

Suddenly Charla stopped in her tracks turning back to face Karina. The caramel cutie basically stumbling to a stop. Her face heating up to a million degrees, thinking she had been caught in her staring. 

Charla only chuckled at her, gesturing to the booth, oblivious to Karina’s previous indiscretion. “You gonna get in or what?” She teased.

Karina now registered that they had arrived at the booth they had picked out. “Oh uh, yeah!” She said before sliding in. Phew, that was close.

Charla slid in beside her, taking a sip of her drink. There was silence between the two before Charla finally decided to speak up. 

“Why..are you and your friends being so nice to me? Why did you save me? Now you’re on Trevor Bosch’s shitlist because of me, why?” She asked slowly. 

Karina paused a few moments, it made sense for her to wonder about that. It’s not like they had ever spoke before, it did kind of seem weird she guessed. But in actuality..she couldn’t really explain it other than, she saw Charla was in distress, and almost instinctively she made a move. It was as simple as that. 

“Well...I couldn’t just stand by and let him hurt you. That’s not my style, heheh.” She tried joking but Charla only frowned, her eyes focused on her drink she held. As for my friends..we’re just nice people I guess.” She deadpanned before quickly adding. “Tatiana might seem kind of rude sometimes but that’s just who she is.

Charla nodded at this, her cheeks flushing lightly. “I’m sorry if that came out wrong! I’m so very grateful to you for helping me!” Her blush now dying down as her expression grew somber once again. “It’s just...I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me. It feels like I keep dragging people into shit, first Stu and now you and I…” Tears welling up in the brunettes eyes for the second time that day.

“Hey! Come on now, there’s no need to cry again!” Karina chuckled, getting a bit flustered herself. “I really wouldn’t worry about me. That isn’t the first time Trevor and I have gotten in a fight with each other.” She lied, in an effort to stop Charla from crying again.

Charla cocked a brow at her. “Really?” 

“Pfft, yeah.” Karina tried shrugging off nonchalantly. 

Charla sat pondering the new found information. “Well...I guess that isn’t as bad then...thank you.” 

Karina smirked. “Any time.” 

Just then, the other four of the group came up to the booth, drinks and food in hand. “God damn, they took forever. Someone should talk to their manager.” Tatiana huffed as she sat down on the other end of the booth. 

“Hey Charla, I forgot to ask you what kind of sweets you like before you left so I just got you a cannoli like me.” Jun beamed at her, holding out a small box to her. “I hope that’s ok.” He finished, his tone growing a bit nervous.

Charla blinked in surprise, he bought her a cannoli? But this was like, the only time they’d ever talked! “Oh! Wow, thank you so much Seojun!” She quickly thanked, still a bit shocked as she took the box from him. He smiled excitedly before moving to sit on the other side of Kari.

“Ew! I don’t like this! I wish I would have gotten my first choice!” Exclaimed Daya as she took her first sip of her drink

“Me too! I don’t like how much pulp is in this smoothie.” Adrian whined alongside his sister.

“Shoulda just done what I said and gotten the same thing.” Tatiana snubbed with absolutely no sympathy. 

Charla opened the small white box to see a hearty sized cannoli inside waiting for her. Having always had a sweet tooth, she couldn’t help but feel her mouth water at the sight of it. It was beautiful. 

Not really wasting any time she dove in. Her eyes lighting up as her teeth sunk into the first bite. This cannoli was beautiful, outside, as well as inside. Seojun noticed her happy expression, grinning to himself as he split his own, handing half of it to Karina before digging in himself. 

All of them ended up staying for quite some time. Getting lost in the conversation, all of them goofing and clowning on eachother. Charla being no exception to the being the butt of some jokes, but she didn’t mind. They were actually quite funny, and never did she feel left out by them. 

But eventually, it was about time for them to all go home. Charla tried to say her goodbyes to them as they walked outside of the cafè, but they only looked at her like a crazy woman. 

“You don’t really think we’re going to let you walk home by yourself after what happened to you today do you?” Daya remarked, a small smile spreading on her lips. 

“Wha..what? But..” Charla started, a bit confused. “Don’t all of you live that way?” She asked, pointing the exact opposite direction of where her own house was. 

“Yes. But like she said, we ain’t lettin’ you go off on your own.” Tatiana stated bluntly, almost daring Charla to try to argue.

“But-” Charla began.

“No but’s, honey. We don’t mind walking you to your house. Besides, Daya and I’s dad doesn’t really care when we get home.” Added Adrian. 

“Yeah! And I can just tell my parents I was in study hall!” Seojun chirped 

Charla could only stare at the lot incredulously. 

“If you haven’t noticed, we’re not gonna take no for an answer.” Karina informed, her signature cat like grin in place. 

Charla stared for a moment more before smiling softly to them. “Thanks, you guys.”


	16. Important ad

Are you looking to roleplay with fellow Gorillaz fans? Answer these questions and we'll message you the link! Do you mind a roleplay involving smut and dark themes? Do you have the ability to at least post a paragraph of roleplay? Can you join a group on a separate site to roleplay? Are you active? If your answers suit the type of roleplay we've created then we shall send you an invite! THIS IS A GORILLAZ PHASE THREE ROLEPLAY SUITED ON PLASTIC BEACH! Your OC has been kidnapped by Murdoc and company. What will happen to them next...?! We are accepting both MALE OCS (Preferably bisexual if a victim, preferably straight if a captor or an assistant) and female OCs! (female OCs may be any sexuality. We are currently only accepting victims of this category.)

 

Sorry y'all. Didn't mean to tease you, thinking this was an actual update lol. But for real, we're REALLY looking to add more people. So if you're interested please comment or dm me


End file.
